


Fell on Dark Days

by deandeandean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU characters, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Collars, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, M/M, MCD, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping, alternative universe, end-game Destiel, splitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandeandean/pseuds/deandeandean
Summary: Dean stumbles upon a demon fight and is kidnapped by a new enemy wearing a familiar face.  Dean has to struggle to survive and find a way to escape the extremely powerful sadistic demon.AU Crowley slips through the rift into a shiny new world and decides to stay, his very existence a secret.  First order of business is to punish the human responsible for daring to corrupt this world's version of himself.   Fascinated by Dean's beauty, bravery and defiance, he becomes just as obsessed as his counterpart and vows to break the human and keep him by his side forever.This is a very dark fic.  Dean goes through a lot of abuse both sexual and physical.  Some character tags and additional tags will be added as story unfolds because I don't want to give away parts of the story too soon.  Please do not read if you are easily triggered because Dean really suffers in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This story is finished and so posting will be regular. Definitely once a week but maybe twice a week. This goes AU sometime after Cas reunites with the Sam and Dean after being killed by Lucifer and Jack leaves. There are some spoilers for past seasons. Mary is still in the AU. 
> 
> For some reason the order of the relationships keeps changing. I wanted AU Crowley/Dean but it just keeps moving, so I just have to leave it as is. 
> 
> Please read the tags. Very dark and triggering stuff will happen to Dean. 
> 
> See end for notes.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore to himself as he watched another demon flicker out. Dean cursed again as he fought two other demons. Damn Winchester luck struck again. Dean had just been walking to the diner to grab some food for him and Sam and a shake for Cas when he heard the sound of a scream.  
Dean immediately took off in that direction fumbling for his phone to alert Sam but, of course, Dean had left his phone on the bed. 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Dean berated himself, but then again Dean was in a hurry to get out of there and wasn't thinking clearly. Dean and Cas had been sitting on Dean's bed watching a movie, their backs up against the headboard when Cas had made a comment about not understanding that reference and without even thinking Dean had laughed and hugged Cas to him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, delighting in the Cas-like tilt of his head. They both froze; Cas in shock at Dean's actions and Dean shocked that he had actually forgot himself and had let some of those deeply buried feelings burst free in a moment of fondness.  
Dean stumbled over an apology without even looking at Cas's face and took off saying he would get dinner, his face beet red. Sam had just looked at him with a question in his eyes since he had been engrossed in his research and missed the whole exchange. 

So Dean was cursing himself walking to the diner realizing how stupid he was to slip like that, but ever since Cas came back to life again, when Dean had really believed he had died for good this time, hiding his feelings had become much more difficult. 

Dean cursed his luck again as three more demons entered the building. “What the hell is going on here?” Dean wondered. They hadn’t seen any sign of a large demon gathering and were actually in town for a werewolf or maybe a skin walker. 

Dean was thrown into the wall but still managed to twist around quickly and kill the demon in front of him when he noticed the demons attention had shifted to another person in the room. Dean blinked in shock and watched in slow motion as a demon with an angel blade slowly raised it behind the man going in for the kill. 

“Look out!” Dean yelled barreling forward to push Crowley, fucking hell Crowley was back somehow, out of the way. 

Crowley looked up at Dean from where he was pushed to the ground in confusion and without apparent recognition but Dean was too hyped up from the fighting to notice. 

“Man its good to see you.” Dean enthused pulling Crowley to his feet and slapping him on the shoulder giving him a genuine smile. With renewed energy from the happiness at seeing his friend, Dean turned and threw himself back in the fight killing another demon while Crowley killed the other two. Dean frowned slightly at the display of power coming from Crowley as it seemed a lot stronger than was typical for him but he pushed the thought aside. 

Dean was panting on the floor where he had been thrown taking stock of his injuries, which surprisingly were just some cuts, scrapes and bruises. Yeah Dean would be sore as hell for a few days but overall his injuries were not too bad. 

A shadow fell across Dean as Crowley stood over him looking down with a speculative look on his face. 

“Well what do we have here?” Crowley asked, his voice sounding more stiff and formal than was normal. “A hunter protecting a demon?” He questioned Dean.

Dean looked up in confusion. “Did Crowley lose his memory? He wondered. 

“Crowley man, it's me Dean. What's going on? How did you survive? Where have you been?” Dean asked but Crowley just stared down at Dean for a few more moments before his eyes raked over Dean's body in a way that made Dean uncomfortable, but before he could get up Crowley reached down, grabbed Dean's arm and snapped them away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing triggering in this chapter either. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments if you enjoy the story. Thank you for reading!

Crowley smiled as he realized his trap to catch some demons had worked. Ever since coming over to this world he had been exploring and getting the lay of the land. He thought about going back to his world but as soon as he saw how delightful this universe was with all its possibilities and all the human souls he could corrupt he quickly dismissed the thought. 

So Crowley spent a few weeks trying to gather information about this universe and especially about this world’s Crowley. He ran into a few of Crowley's underlings who very quickly filled him in on the other Crowley, who apparently was hated quite intensively by the other demons. 

He still didn't have a complete picture but the biggest issue that he heard over and over again was that this world’s Crowley had gone soft and was working more on the good side of things before he died, which the demons all seemed to blame on one particular person, a human by the name of Dean Winchester. Crowley had scoffed in disbelief that his other self would let a human and a hunter at that corrupt him. Curious he was determined to find out more about what had happened.

Apparently his mother here was a powerful witch but rumor was she was dead so Crowley put hunting her down on the back burner. He knew that this world's Lucifer was stuck in his world so Crowley was feeling pretty good about the fact that no one was powerful enough to take him down. 

So Crowley killed everyone he encountered because he still wanted to keep his presence unknown, but he wanted more information so he set a trap for some demons. As luck would have it, one of the demons that showed up had been one of this world's Crowley's trusted assistants and he too was disgusted by the other Crowley's actions. 

The demon laughed when Crowley asked about this Dean everyone complained about and Crowley learned he was the most feared hunter and, still laughing, the demon said Dean had this world’s Crowley wrapped around his little finger. 

Crowley again felt a surge of rage at the weakness of this world's Crowley and wanted the whole story. 

“Tell you what.” The demon snickered. “Go to this address. It’s a place Crowley had set up back before he "fell in love." The demon snarled using air quotes. It’s where he planned to keep Dean a prisoner. You'll find the basement quite interesting he laughed outright at that. Look under in the wall safe in the study and I’m sure you will find a box that contains Crowley's journals.” 

Pleased with the information, Crowley decided not to kill the demon and let him go and then walked into the other room to deal with the stragglers. Crowley felt the demon behind him abut he wasn’t too worried as an angel blade he discovered couldn't kill him, wouldn't really hurt him either. Apparently Crowley was significantly more powerful than this world's Crowley and the weapons here were useless against him. 

Still imagine his surprise when he heard look out shouted at him and he felt himself pushed out of the way of danger. Crowley looked up in the smiling face in confusion, it was a human, a human had just attempted to save him! “What the bloody hell!” Crowley thought. 

He felt the human pat his shoulder as he told Crowley how good it was to see him, Crowley had no doubt he meant it as sincere happiness radiated from the human's eyes and, oh my, those eyes were really something, deep green emeralds set in a stunningly beautiful face. 

Crowley didn't talk and just watched as this human threw himself back into the fight. Crowley watched as his body practically danced in the battle, his perfect pert ass encased in tight denim and were those actually bow legs. Crowley snorted to himself thinking they made this man's body even more delectable and he pictured those curved legs slotting perfectly around his waist. Crowley pushed down on his painfully erect cock before he calmly and without much effort dispatched the other two demons. 

He strode over to where the human was lying on the floor panting in a delightful manner after the fight and let his gaze take in the human from top to bottom. A powerful surge of lust spiked through Crowley's body and it was confusing because he never felt this level of attraction to anything before, not another demon, monster, god/goddess and most definitely not a human. 

When Crowley heard the human say his name was Dean, it clicked. Apparently he had similar tastes in men to this world's Crowley, and he decided he would take Dean with him to this house the demon told him about and discover exactly what the deal was with this world's Crowley and this Dean Winchester. 

An evil grin spread across Crowley's face as the thought of all the things he could do to pass the time while he read through the journals and found out what the demon had found so amusing about this hideout of Crowley's. So Crowley reached down, grabbed Dean's arm and snapped them to the address.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi last chapter for tonight. Dean wakes up and finds himself a prisoner. Nothing too graphic in this chapter but see end for notes.
> 
> So I thought about calling AU Crowley not-Crowley, which Dean does call him a few times, throughout the story but it just sounded weird. Dean's Crowley is referred to a few times in the chapter but the only two people are Dean and the Crowley from the other universe. Hopefully this won't confuse anyone but I tried to be as clear as I could whenever Dean's Crowley was mentioned. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading. Please leave kudos if you like it.

Dean came back to consciousness with a gasp, the pain in his shoulders intense. Dean went to lower his arms to shake out the soreness and was met with a clang of chains. 

“Well that's just great.” Dean thought to himself looking up at his hands encased in manacles tight around his wrists and chained to a hook in the ceiling. His arms were stretched fully and Dean's toes were barely scrapping the floor. His toes, huh, Dean thought realizing he had no shoes or socks on, and was only wearing a T-shirt and his jeans which were hung low around his hips due to his position. 

“What the fuck!” The last thing Dean remembered was fighting the demons and seeing a now alive Crowley. “Fuck there must have been more demons there who managed to knock him out.” 

“Shit where was Crowley?” Dean wondered looking around worried for his friend. He still couldn't believe Crowley was back. Dean has had mixed feelings about Crowley over the last few years. From their mortal enemy to someone Dean had considered a friend, one of his only friends in fact during the whole bad period with Sam. And then there were a few nights with those triplets and a few waitresses where Crowley and he had some fun when Dean was a demon that Dean didn’t like to think about too much. Still all in all Crowley helped him and Sam out more and more before he sacrificed himself, and Dean was thrilled that he was back. Now Dean just had to get out of here and figure out what happened to him. 

Dean tensed as he heard footsteps and gasped in surprise when Crowley walked toward him, a strange look on his face. 

“Dean?” Crowley said as he nodded at him and that's all it took. Dean's face hardened. “You’re not Crowley or my Crowley.” Dean growled. 

Surprise registered on Crowley's face, or not-Crowley's face. “How did you know? He questioned. “I just said Dean?”

Dean snorted. “My Crowley would have called me Squirrel, and your different.” 

“Well” Crowley said sounding disappointed. “That plan to have some fun is out the window.” Crowley walked up and slapped Dean hard across the face. “Not very nice to ruin my fun Deeean.” Crowley smirked. 

Dean just glared, wiggled his arms and demanded. “Unchain me right the fuck now Not-Crowley.” 

To which Crowley snorted in amusement. “Really that's what you’re going to call me.” 

“Oh there's a whole lot of things I can call you instead if you wish.” Dean replied smirking. 

Crowley laughed outright. “Well you are a delight.” He said. “But no I don't think I'll be unchaining you anytime soon. I have a lot to learn first.” 

“Learn about what?” Dean asked, and if looks could kill Crowley would have burned up at the moment. 

Crowley reached up to cup Dean's cheek, impressed when Dean didn't flinch. Crowley stroked Dean's cheek and licked his lips. “Bloody hell this was a scrumptious human, all fierce, brave and not displaying an ounce of fear despite his predicament. Combine that with the soft pouting lips, gleaming emerald eyes surrounded by long lush lashes making him look downright pretty despite the look on his face. He was spectacular!” Crowley thought. 

Crowley rubbed his thumb across Dean's bottom lip, pleased to see a flicker of unease flash in Dean's eyes before he quickly hid it. “You really are something.” Crowley told the human, grabbing Dean's chin harshly and, unable to stop himself any longer, Crowley pulled Dean's face down and plundered his mouth, made all the more pleasurable by Dean's struggles to pull away and the genuine fear that flashed across Dean's face making Crowley moan in delight. He bit down on Dean's bottom lip, sucking the bit of blood that escaped and stepped back, amazed at the feelings this mere human aroused in him. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled, spitting in Crowley general vicinity. “What the hell was that?” Dean demanded, and Crowley smiled pleased that he shook Dean's composure so that he couldn't quite get back to the full on glare of hate he had moments before. 

Crowley slapped Dean across the face again. “Language Dean, in my world my mother was happily married to my father.” He said to which Dean just snorted in disgust. 

“Don't fucking touch me again.” He threatened. “You gonna kill me, then get it over with.” Dean snarled. 

“Kill you?” Crowley laughed “Oh no, Dean, I'm not going to kill you, not yet anyway. I need to learn why myself here would let you corrupt him.” Again Dean snorted and Crowley grasped the back of Dean's hair pulling his head back sharply exposing his throat. Crowley sucked a bruise on the pulse point in his neck and then bit down hard drawing more blood. Dean's blood was delicious, pure and amazing unlike any human’s blood Crowley had ever tasted, it almost sizzled a little on Crowley’s tongue. Crowley thought he could have an orgasm from just sucking on his blood; which was another mystery for Crowley to sort out. 

Crowley stepped back and snapped his fingers, causing the remainder of Dean's clothes to disappear. Crowley slowly circled the naked human taking in the tone lines of muscle, the tan color to his skin and he reached out and squeezed his soft round ass moaning in pleasure. 

Crowley paused in confusion when he saw a hand print burned into Dean’s shoulder sitting just under the skin. “What the hell caused that?” Crowley wondered, realizing Dean was quite the mystery and he was really going to enjoy unraveling it. 

Dean squirmed and tried to pull his body away from Crowley seeking hands threatening him again. “Keep you filthy hands off of me. Your nothing like him, my Crowley would never do this.” Dean yelled and Crowley was pleased to hear the nervousness in his voice. 

Crowley laughed walking around to face Dean again. “Really?” Crowley snickered. “You have no idea what your Crowley had planned for you. Just wait until you see the little playroom he had set up just for you.” Crowley laughed at the look of confusion and uncertainly that spread across Dean's face. 

“No!. Fuck you!” Dean yelled and before he could spout out more meaningless threats, Crowley snapped his fingers again stepping back to admire how sinful Dean's mouth looked stuffed with a ball gag fastened tightly in the back. 

The look in Dean's eyes was a combination of fear, disgust and rage. “So instead of calling me Not-Crowley.” He said smirking at Dean's look. “You can call me, when I allow you to talk that is.” Crowley said in amusement. “Master or Sir or Crowley on the occasions I want to hear you screaming my name while I fuck you raw.” And Crowley again laughed in delight when Dean's eyes went impossibly wide at what Crowley said and began to shake his head no. “You can say no all you want Dean but you won't exactly have a choice. Now I need to go do some reading so hang tight.” Crowley said giving Dean's ass one last squeeze and strode from the room. 

Dean was stunned, how the hell had this happened, one minute he was fighting demons, seeing his friend alive and then he was chained up with some Crowley imposter. 

Dean tried to pray to Cas but if this was in fact one of Crowley’s old safe houses then Dean was sure it would be angel proofed. 

Dean cringed at the memory of Not-Crowley, because no way was Dean calling him master or sir, kissing him and fondling him. Dean’s lip and neck still stung where he was bitten. 

Dean started to panic, he couldn’t go through this again, be at another demon’s mercy, forced to do whatever it wanted. Alistair was enough for one lifetime and Dean needed to get out of this mess right the fuck now. 

Dean examined the cuffs and he couldn’t even see a key hole let alone a way to get himself free. Dean bit into the ball gag as his shoulders ached horribly from their position and his wrists felt like they were on the verge of breaking. 

Dean resigned himself to having to wait for another opportunity to escape because he was not getting out of these chains anytime soon. Dean shivered as cold air caressed his naked body trying with everything he had not to panic. 

Crowley was still smiling when he went into the study to search for the safe, thinking about Dean strung up and naked, helpless against whatever Crowley wanted to do with him. Taking a chance on walking through that rift was the best decision Crowley ever made. His world was practically in ruins, demon deals nonexistent because most humans wanted protection against Michael and the angels and he couldn’t provide that. 

Crowley examined the safe and noted the signature of a spell realizing this Crowley must have had an extensive knowledge of witchcraft. Luckily so did he and after a couple of hours he figured out the reversal spell. After a brief bit of worry that his blood would not be similar enough to the other Crowley’s, he smiled in satisfaction when the safe popped open revealing a stack of journals. 

Crowley settled into a comfortable chair and started reading, choosing to only go back a few years with plans to read the earlier ones later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con bondage, kissing and touching in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi see end for triggers. 
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos. I really appreciate it.

Crowley slammed the journal shut, absolutely disgusted with this world’s Crowley. It was true, all true, he was weak and soft and spent more time helping Dean and his brother and an angel, an actual angel doing good in the world, it was unheard of. And from what this world’s Crowley ranted on and on about apparently the angel had also been corrupted by Dean and had fallen in love. 

There was an entire, yes entire, journal that was all Dean, Dean, Dean. Crowley wished this world’s Crowley had gone through with his plans, which he pontificated about with amazing detail all the things he had planned to do with Dean and the reason he had this safe house with the perfect playroom downstairs, a cross between a serial rapist/murderer and BDSM/sadism’s wet dream. But, apparently, one world-ending catastrophe after another made Crowley hold off and then Dean became a demon, and that alone blew Crowley’s mind, and not just a demon a knight. This world’s Cain has seen enough in Dean and felt he was a fierce enough warrior to warrant giving him the Mark. 

It was all too fantastical, but the bottom line was this world’s Crowley cared about Dean, too much to ever follow through with the plans he made with this place and while he had clearly been in love with Dean, he seemed to value his friendship and opinions more than anything. 

Crowley shuttered in disgust. He was a bloody demon, the King of Hell, and he was reduced to a sniveling little bitch all because of Dean Winchester. Well, Crowley was going to have a lot of fun punishing Dean for corrupting his alter ego. 

Speaking of which, Crowley glanced at the clock noting several hours had passed by. Dean was probably pretty uncomfortable right now and more than likely needing to use the bathroom and hungry. 

Bloody hell Dean being a human was going to be a pain in the arse. A tendril of an idea formed in Crowley’s head, but he pushed it aside for later. Crowley summoned Gary the demon he spoke to earlier in the day, who arrived promptly and Crowley noted with disappointment that he was in some skinny twenty year old with a baby face. 

“Okay Gary. I need you to find another meat suit, one that is the bigger, bulkier and stronger. And do you know of another demon who will be loyal to me and knows how to keep his mouth shut?” Crowley asked his finger ready to snap the demon out of existence if he disagreed.

“Uh yeah sure sir.” Gary replied somewhat fearfully before curiosity won over and he asked. “Mouth shut about what?” 

“Well first I still don’t want anyone knowing I am in this world yet, and second and most importantly I have a captive who is going to need guarding and care.” Crowley explained.

“Who?” Gary asked and Crowley smirked at the astonishment on Gary’s face when he told him who his prisoner was. 

“I still have more reading to do but it seems like Dean’s brother and angel will stop at nothing to find him. But if they don’t know I exist so there is no way they can rescue him.” Crowley explained smugly. 

Gary smiled widely in understanding, eager to see Dean and glad he got to be part of teaching him his place. He had admired the other Crowley before Dean turned him soft and he was really going to enjoy this assignment.   
_______  
Dean tried to turn his mind off and forget everything that had just happened. It was humiliating and degrading and Dean shivered again in disgust. Dean had been hanging from the chains for hours and just when he thought he was going to have to wet himself two demons walked in. 

Dean’s eyes widened as the sight of these two hulking men. One was just as tall as Sam but looked like he walked off the pages of a body building magazine and the other was a biker an inch or two taller than the bodybuilder with muscles bulging and a long straggly beard. 

They both laughed at seeing Dean and Dean’s stomach sunk knowing that trying to take down these two giants was going to be next to impossible. 

“Does little Deannie have to pee-pee?” The biker dude asking like he was talking to a child and Dean just glared unable to do anything else. 

The biker tapped the ball gag with his finger. “This has to be the best thing yet.” The biker said turning to the muscle guy. “Now we don’t have to listen to his threats and attempts at humor.” He finished and they both snickered. 

Dean just glared harder because what the fuck, he was hilarious.

The muscle guy bent down and attached manacles to Dean’s ankles with about a foot long chain in between and biker dude reached up and unlocked one of the manacles and then unhooked Dean’s wrists, but before Dean could even think of taking a swing he found his arms chained together behind his back.

They dragged Dean into a bathroom and biker guy positioned Dean in front of the toilet his chest plastered against Dean’s back and one foot on the chain between Dean’s feet so Dean couldn’t move. Then to Dean’s horror he picked up Dean’s cock squeezing it roughly and instructed Dean to piss. 

Dean just shook his head trying to squirm free but Biker just squeezed harder. “You have three choices here Dean.” He said. “I can get a straw and shove it up your penis and drain your bladder that way, I can punch your bladder and kidneys until all the pee is forced from your body or you can be a big boy and piss in the toilet.” Biker said while pressing his obvious erection against Dean ass. 

Faced with those choices, Dean closed his eyes and face red with embarrassment Dean peed. He then quickly found himself pressed down into the tub chest held down and knees bent beneath him and to Dean’s utter humiliation he was forced to suffer through two ice cold enemas. Dean lost the battle with holding back his tears as they taunted and touched and laughed knowing there was only one reason they would be doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is "helped" to go to the bathroom and is forced to have a couple of enemas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see end notes for triggers. 
> 
> Things are getting bad for Dean.

Now Dean was chained to a chair at a table waiting for Crowley to join him for dinner. He was still naked and the chain between his legs was attached to the back of the chair holding his legs tight against the chair legs. There was a chain around his waist and chest under his arms and his right arm was chained to the arm of the chair. They left Dean’s left arm free, presumably to eat with, and there was nothing within reach that Dean could use the pick the locks or use as a weapon so he just waited thinking of all the ways he would kill those two demons and Crowley when he had the chance. 

Crowley came in taking in the image of Dean chained to the chair, thoroughly enjoying again the way Dean looked with the ball gag. Yes he was definitely going to make good use of all the different types of gags this world’s Crowley had in the playroom. 

Crowley walked over and unfastened the gag, and Dean immediately opened his mouth to say something but Crowley just shushed him. “I’ll put it back in Dean and I’m sure you’re hungry.” Crowley threatened grinning when Dean shook his head no while his stomach growled at the same moment. 

Dean blushed and oh my was that a good look on him, the red tint on that gorgeous face made his freckles stand out. “Yum!” Crowley thought chuckling to himself as he sat down across from Dean. 

After the food was served, Dean watched as Crowley dug into his steak with a question in his eyes. Crowley raised a brow in question. “Go ahead.” He said waving his fork indicating Dean could talk. 

“You eat?” Dean said. 

“Yes why didn’t your Crowley?” He answered. 

“No.” Dean said. “He drank a lot but never really ate.” 

“Hmm.” Crowley hummed around a bite of food. “Well I technically don’t have to but I really enjoy a good meal, and the food in this world is pretty appetizing.” Crowley pointed at Dean’s steak. “Aren’t you going to eat Dean?” 

Dean scoffed. “What the hell is this?” Dean spat, enjoying how Crowley’s face darkened. “I mean really sitting down to a dinner like some kind of bizarre date. What the hell is this?” Dean snarled. 

Crowley just smirked at Dean’s display of temper. “Eat your dinner Dean, I know your hungry and you need to keep up your strength.” 

Dean’s face paled at bit at that but still didn’t pick up his fork to eat his cut up steak. 

“Dean.” Crowley said calmly. “Eat or I’ll blend it up and pour it down your throat.” 

Stomach twisting in dread and frustration, Dean reluctantly started to eat and had to admit it was 5 star food. During the dinner, Crowley peppered him with questions from the journals he read. Dean was surprised, He didn’t take his Crowley for the type who would keep journals. But Dean just ignored him and continued to eat wondering where he could hide a fork. 

As soon as the dishes were cleared away Crowley finally lost his patience, pushing his chair back angrily and stalking over to Dean. He grabbed his chin again hard enough to leave more fingerprint bruises over the ones already there from earlier. 

“Answer my questions Dean.” Crowley demanded.

To which Dean just replied “Bite me!” 

“What do you think this will accomplish?” Crowley asked. “Making me angry?” 

“I don’t care what it accomplishes.” Dean sneered. “I’m not answering your questions. My brother and Cas will rescue me soon and then you’ll be sorry.” Dean said with certainty. 

“Oh really.” Crowley laughed. “Dean, Dean, Dean they don’t even know I exist. No one outside of those two demons, you and me know I am here. I covered my tracks well.” 

And Crowley thoroughly enjoyed the range of emotions that flashed across Dean’s face and before he could hide it the realization that what Crowley said was true. It was adorable how Dean tried to hide the fact that he knew he was thoroughly fucked and no one would have an inkling of where to look to rescue him. 

Crowley ran his thumb across Dean’s lips again. “You truly are gorgeous Dean, I can see where all the lust came from, the rest not so much, but don’t worry you will be punished thoroughly for everything you did to him.” Crowley said licking his lips in anticipation. 

Dean to Crowley’s delight, just snorted. “Good luck with that Crowley, I withstood Alistair for 30 years, you’re amateur hour.” He snarked trying to pull his face away. 

Dean was disappointed when instead of the expected spout of rage at his words, Crowley looked contemplative. “You have an Alistair here too?” 

“He’s dead.” Dean spat out. “My brother killed him.”

“Oh yeah, when he was hooked on demon blood right?” Crowley said with a chuckle and Dean just looked away not wanting to think about that. 

Crowley released Dean’s chin and walked leisurely over to pour himself another drink. 

“You know, Alistair’s a good friend of mine.” Crowley stated again loving the look of terror that crossed Dean’s face. 

“Yeah that’s right.” Crowley said. “A real good buddy, and I know all his tricks.” Crowley purred taking a sip. 

Dean swallowed audibly but refused to be cowed. “What’s the end game here Crowley, why am I here? “

“Well.” Crowley replied. “You didn’t answer my questions so I don’t think I’ll answer yours.” He said smugly. “I will tell you one thing Dean.” Crowley said. “Alistair and I have a very different approach to breaking someone. See Alistair’s all about pain, I bet all the times he lost himself in your delectable ass it was still with the goal of causing you pain." Dean appeared confused for a second and then he paled even further when he got what Crowley was hinting at and his body started to tremble slightly. It was beautiful.

“See me.” Crowley said, approaching Dean again and standing behind him. “I definitely enjoy inflicting pain but breaking someone with pleasure is just so much more satisfying.” He said chuckling darkly. 

Dean tried to turn his head to see what Crowley was doing when Crowley yanked his hair back roughly and inserted a ring gag into Dean’s mouth and Dean winced when he heard a click locking it on his face. 

Dean’s eyes widened and he tried to shake his head no but Crowley just ignored him as he unzipped himself, pulled out his monster cock, which hardened even more at the look of disgust and fear in Dean’s eyes and slowly fed it inch by inch down Dean’s throat. 

Dean gagged and sputtered to no avail and Crowley moaned in pleasure and quickly lost control roughly face fucking Dean while going on and on about how good Dean felt, how he was made for this, the same old shit Dean has heard countless times. 

It seemed to go on forever, Dean struggling to breathe when Crowley’s cock was forced deep down his throat and held there and then Dean felt hot cum shoot down his throat. Tears were streaming down Dean’s eyes from the choking and being so helpless. Crowley sighed in pleasure, tucking himself away. 

“Well that was quite pleasurable.” He said. “But it will be much better when I train you do to that without the gag.” Crowley smirked.

Dean just shook his head no again feeling sick. He looked around and he felt even sicker when he noticed the two demons had been watching and they were both rubbing their erections through their pants. 

Crowley turned to them ordering them to give Dean another bathroom break and then to bring him down to the dungeon room. “Don’t worry.” Crowley nodded to their erections. “I’ll share eventually but not just yet.” And all three laughed at the horror that spread across Dean’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bondage and forced blow job. Threats of gang-bang.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter here as there was just no good place to split it without having 2 tiny chapters and one big one.
> 
> This is a rough one. Please see end for notes and take note of tags. 
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos. It just makes my day when I see them.

After another humiliating bathroom experience, Dean was dragged between the two demons, one holding onto an arm each down several flights of stairs and over to a large metal door that looked like something out of a prison. The biker demon unlocked the door and Dean could see it was several inches of thick heavy metal. 

He was pulled into a room and Dean didn’t know where to look first or where not to look, taken aback that his Crowley would have put all this together with the intention of keeping Dean here. It made him sick but then again demons lie and the other Crowley could be lying about this. 

Still it was one torture machine after another that included a breeding bench, a St. Andrew’s cross, even a replica of the rack they used in hell making Dean shiver with the memory. 

Chains were hanging in various places from the ceiling, hooks and cuffs attached to walls at various intervals. There were shelves covered with all kinds of sex paraphernalia, whips, floggers, gags, cock cages, clamps, dildos, plugs, everything you could think of was available. 

There was a large dog kennel tucked in one corner with cuffs attached to it inside and a king size bed with large wood pillars on all four ends and a thick wooden headboard and footboard with eye-bolts again at various intervals. 

Dean fought against the demons but it was a losing battle and he found himself face up on the bed, wrists together but attached to the headboard by a separate chain, his ankles similarly attached by a chain to the one between his ankles. He was stretched out without much give and all Dean could do was squirm. 

The ring gag was still in but they had inserted a thick dildo that locked into the ring gag filling Dean’s mouth completely. 

Dean hated to admit it but he was terrified, terrified of what was going to happen, terrified that Sam and Cas would never find him because Crowley was right no one even knew he existed. Hell Sam and Cas probably thought Dean took off to a bar or something after acting so freaked out about kissing Cas. 

Christ Dean thought he would give anything to go back to that moment and kiss Cas thoroughly. What had he been afraid of really, Cas rejecting him? If he did at least Dean would have tried even if someone as pure and good as Cas had no business being with someone as broken and tainted as Dean, and now, shit now, even if he escaped it would be out of the question to burden Cas with Dean’s feelings, Dean would be even more tainted after this and he couldn’t do that to Cas. So many bad things had already happened to his angel because of him and he was not going to let anything else happen because of Dean. 

Dean tried to shift on the bed, his mind racing at what was going to happen. It had been a long time since Dean had been with a man. There were guys when he was growing up and needed the money to take care of Sammy but most of that had been blow jobs, Dean only resorted to sex when absolutely every other avenue was exhausted. Then there was Alistair and the demons he used Dean to thank for a job well done or just for the fun of watching Dean get gang raped. But he was in hell and not in his actual body so even though it felt the same it wasn’t the same. 

After that there was the period of time Dean refused to think about, had never breathed a word to anyone about when Sam had no soul and wouldn’t listen to Dean’s repeated no’s.

Then Benny, Benny was the best he had ever been with and tears sprung to Dean’s eyes thinking the vampire. He missed him so much it physically hurt, and he was just another important person in Dean’s life that he had let down, killed even. 

But after Benny and aside from threesomes with his Crowley which again Dean was a demon and so didn’t really count, there had been no one because Dean was too wrapped up in Cas and even though he would have enjoyed some outings with another man no one could measure up to Cas’ image so Dean stuck to the women, of which there were only a few. 

Now after all these years once again Dean was going to be some demon’s bitch and a demon who looked like one of his good friends, someone he trusted, Dean wasn’t sure how he would cope, and he thrashed about in his chains desperate to get away but he was going nowhere. He was just exhausting himself so Dean forced himself to calm down.  


Crowley went down to the dungeon his heated gaze finding Dean bound and gagged on the bed. A spike of lust so powerful shot through Crowley it made him frown. He didn't understand the attraction he had to this human, but Crowley pushed the concerns aside caring only at the moment of being buried in that delectable ass. 

Crowley smirked at the rage in Dean's gaze but Crowley could see the fear underneath and it made him moan with pleasure. 

Crowley sat down on the bed next to Dean running his hand up and down his body, pausing to play with Dean's nipples and watched as Dean's eyes widened and his nostrils flared. 

“Hmm interestingly, Dean had very sensitive nipples.” Crowley chuckled darkly standing up to gather some toys. 

Dean felt like throwing up when Crowley started running his hands all over his body and playing with his nipples. Dean's nipples had always been extra sensitive and he tried hard to suppress a moan from escaping at the sensations. 

Dean watched as Crowley walked over and started picking out some things from the toy section and Dean's heart started racing. He watched Crowley place some items just off to the side and approached Dean with a blindfold. 

“No!” Dean tried to scream but the gag in his mouth was so large that barely a muffled sound was heard. Dean thrashed his head trying to avoid the blindfold but Crowley just tsked and pinned Dean with his demon power laughing while putting the blindfold on Dean. 

“As much as I would enjoy looking at your gorgeous green eyes.” Crowley said. “I think this will be more fun.” 

Dean heard clothes rustling and then Crowley was straddling Dean sitting above his knees. Dean whimpered as Crowley laid his body on top of Dean's and started licking and nipping at Dean's nipples, which pebbled and swelled with the stimulation. 

Dean tried to jerk away but he was too tightly restrained and Crowley was pinning him with his body weight. Dean could tell this Crowley was much more muscular than his Crowley who was kind of soft all over. All Dean felt were hard planes of muscle and his large, frightening large cock slotting up against Dean's cock. 

Dean screamed in pain when Crowley bit down on a nipple hard enough to draw blood. He went back to licking and nipping and just when Dean relaxed a bit into the pleasure Crowley would again bite down. He did this over and over moaning when Dean screamed in pain. The bastard was totally getting off on this. 

Dean heard some movement and then it felt like Dean's nipples had been stabbed with needles and again Dean screamed at the pain and pleasure sensation.

Crowley was locking down nipple clamps that were sharp and Dean was afraid his nipples would be torn off. 

“Now don't you look pretty with some jewelry on.” Not-Crowley cooed at Dean and Dean thrust his head forward head butting the demon. 

Crowley growled in response slapping Dean across the face several times. Dean hated not being able to see or know what was coming. 

“So you like it rough Dean?” Crowley asked pulling on the nipple clamps.  
“No, ahh!” Dean screamed again. Crowley shifted down and Dean felt him pick up his soft penis, the pain keeping Dean soft. To his horror, Dean felt a smooth metal rod being pushed inside his penis and he squirmed trying to get away. 

“I would hold still if I were you.” Crowley said, and Dean froze. He grunted in pain as the rod was forced down his penis as tears ran down his face. Then Dean felt a thick steel band being wrapped around his balls, at the base of his penis, the middle and again just below this glans. Then more metal around his cock before it was all locked with a loud click that made Dean wince. 

“Overkill much?” Dean thought. “A sound, cock rings and a cage. Bastard!” Dean was going to enjoy killing him when he got free. 

Crowley rubbed the tip of the rod slowly and Dean's felt his cock trying to hardened within its cage. 

“Uhgh.” Dean yelled squirming and trying to get away from the sensations Crowley was pulling from him. 

Satisfied Dean's cock was thoroughly bound up Crowley licked and bit his way up Dean's chest to his neck and whispered in his ear. “The cage is not coming off Dean until you beg me to fuck you.” 

Dean shook his head, again trying to hit Crowley who just wrapped a hand around Dean's throat tightening and cutting off his air. It was already hard to breath with the gag and Dean was gasping for air within seconds. 

Crowley shifted again and Dean screamed as two fingers were shoved inside him with no warning. “Oh so tight Dean, I guess it’s been awhile.” He sneered jamming a third finger inside Dean. 

Dean felt such an intense pain he couldn't even imagine what it would feel like when Crowley entered him. Dean felt his fingers pull out and a hard piece of plastic was shoved inside Dean, making him grunt in pain and surprise. 

Crowley roughly shoved the dildo in and out and then pushed it all the way in right up against Dean's prostate. Dean moaned and thrashed at the sensations. 

Then Dean felt himself being flipped onto his stomach, pushing his tortured nipples against the sheets making pain spike through his chest. 

“I think a little punishment before pleasure is in order here.” Crowley getting up from the bed. 

Dean tried to figure out what he was doing by sound when pain shot through Dean’s body as Crowley laid a whip down on his ass and then without pause Crowley continued whipping Dean’s ass until Dean was sure there wasn’t a part of it that wasn’t red and bleeding. Dean was gasping in pain and his tears were soaking the blindfold. 

After a brief pause when Dean thought it was finally over he felt more lashes on his upper thighs, an occasional one going back to his ass and then pain so intense Dean’s vision blacked out when Crowley laid the whip right across Dean’s balls, once, twice and the third time Dean blacked out from the pain. 

Unfortunately, Dean was only out for a minute or so and when he regained consciousness he was again on his back and the blindfold was gone. Crowley was between Dean’s legs and Dean could feel that the chain attaching his ankles to the bed had been removed.

“Good your back.” Crowley smiled down at Dean loving the look of pain and fear Dean couldn’t hide after that whipping. Crowley grabbed Dean’s ass roughly kneading the tortured globes while Dean gasped and whimpered in pain. 

Crowley smiled as Dean tried hard to glare but he was in too much pain to pull it off. Dean’s green eyes glittered in pain and tears and the Crowley moaned again at the pleasure that brought him.

Dean was gorgeous but Dean in gasping and whimpering in pain with tears running down that breathtaking face was indescribable. Crowley was beginning to understand why this world’s Alistair had been so fascinated with Dean, his pain was addicting. 

Crowley watched as Dean turned his head looking off to the side wanting to avoid Crowley intense gaze and Crowley viciously pulled on the nipple chain. “Look at me Dean.” Crowley demanded. 

Dean just grunted in pain and looked even more to the side in response. “So stubborn.” Crowley thought pleased that it was going to be a long and pleasurable road to breaking Dean. 

“Dean!” Crowley demanded using his demon power to force Dean to look up at him. Smirking at his power over this human Crowley positioned himself between Dean’s legs and roughly pulled the dildo out of Dean’s ass, and before Dean could blink Crowley thrust himself into that hot, tight, heat and “ohh!” Crowley moaned in delight at the feel of Dean wrapped around him. 

Crowley had never felt such pleasure in being with a man or a woman if he was honest with himself and the scream of pain and look in Dean’s eyes pushed him over the edge and Crowley lost control, roughing thrusting into Dean chasing his pleasure in Dean’s body.

Dean screamed as Crowley roughly thrust himself in and Dean felt tearing and pain shoot up his spine. Dean felt like he was being split in two and the look of lust and intense pleasure on Crowley face made Dean want to throw up. 

Without pausing to give Dean time to accommodate him Crowley started roughly fucking Dean, moaning and gasping in pleasure while Dean was being torn apart. Dean tried to turn his head, close his eyes, but Crowley’s power was preventing that forcing Dean to watch Crowley through the tears streaming down his face. 

“Cas!” Dean called out in his head. “Please save me.” He prayed but Crowley just continued to fuck him and after what seemed like hours Dean watched in disgust as Crowley shuttered in delight and Dean felt hot demon cum being shot into his ass. 

Dean arched his back as much as he could in his restraints in agony and finally Crowley softened enough to pull out. 

Dean sighed at the relief of Crowley no longer being inside him but it lasted all of 2 seconds before Dean felt the dildo pushed back inside him. Dean moaned in pain and Dean’s eyes widened at the grin on Crowley’s face. 

“That was really something.” Crowley said cupping Dean’s cheek, wiping away the tears and then sucking them off his fingers. “Delicious.” Crowley cooed. 

Dean’s whole body was shaking and he watched Crowley get up and Dean was able to see that his impressions of his body were correct. This Crowley was all muscle and no fat. It looked strange seeing Crowley’s soft face on a muscular body, kind of like a photo shopped picture. He also looked taller, closer to Castiel’s height.

Crowley pulled on a black silk robe and started to walk away but turned back smirking down at Dean. 

“Tomorrow I’ll start your training.” Crowley said and Dean felt fear run through his body. 

“But tonight.” Crowley said laughing. “I’ll make sure you’re not bored. See you tomorrow.” Crowley said still laughing and as soon as Crowley shut the door to the dungeon, the locks loudly snapping into place Dean felt the dildo in his ass start to vibrate. 

“Nooo!” Dean screamed behind the gag as the dildo, which was pressed directly on his prostate buzzed away shooting pleasure through Dean and his cock all locked up pulsed trying to harden. Dean could do nothing but squirm and scream dreading the coming hours. 

Crowley laughed out loud when he heard Dean’s screams as the dildo came to life. Crowley had intended on enjoying himself a few more times with Dean but the intense pleasure he felt at being buried inside that beautiful human shook him a little. 

Crowley still didn’t understand the level of attraction and lust he had for the human as he had never experienced anything like it before, and Crowley shuddered in pleasure remembering the feeling of Dean’s inner walls gripping his cock and the heat and wetness from the blood of Crowley’s rough entrance. 

Crowley was already hard again just thinking about it and he needed to step back. Dean Winchester had corrupted this world’s Crowley so thoroughly it was a crime that would not go unpunished. Crowley took it as a personal insult that his alter ego was brought down by Dean and yes even after only a day with Dean he could understand it a little it didn’t change anything. Dean would pay for what he did and Crowley would take great delight in giving out the punishment while at the same time training Dean to be his perfect pet.

From everything he had heard and read about Dean he was an amazing fighter and probably the best hunter ever and Crowley intended for Dean to be much more than a pleasure pet when he was done. 

He would make his presence known to this world in a grand fashion, announcing himself King with a fierce and beautiful consort by his side, killing at Crowley’s command and dropping to his knees or bending over at just a glance.

Oh yeah, Crowley smiled to himself, he had a lot of work to do but it would be worth it. Crowley also intended on finding a way back into his world to pull a friend or two out, again with more plans for Dean running through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of hurt in this one. Crowley tortures and rapes Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end for triggers. 
> 
> Thank you again for leaving kudos!

Crowley popped into the dungeon already hard and leaking at the thought of being buried balls deep in Dean. Crowley just couldn't seem to get enough of him and while it bothered Crowley at first, he quickly realized satiating his lust was more important.

Crowley stood there in shock, his mouth forming the perfect O in surprise to find Dean out of his chains and kneeling in front of the door trying to pick the lock with what looked like part of a belt buckle. Crowley quickly took in the state of the room which appeared perfectly normal, no signs of a struggle and no demon guard anywhere to be seen. 

Crowley growled startling Dean who swung around standing up quickly, armed with nothing but the belt. "What in the hell is going on here?" Crowley yelled quickly advancing on his disobedient pet. 

Just as Crowley went to grab Dean he was met with a face full of... "What the fuck!" Crowley yelled as his face burned and sizzled. However, it was not enough to deter him and he quickly grabbed Dean by the throat and lifted him off the floor. 

"Going somewhere pet?" Crowley smirked as Dean struggled to breathe, his eyes briefly showing defeat at having been caught before he escaped. 

When Dean's delectable lips started turning blue, Crowley flung Dean across the room, and he landed with a hard thud and skidded a few feet to stop short at the base of the bed. 

Dean tried to get to his feet but he was too busy gasping for much needed air and Crowley strode over to him rage pulsing from his body. He grabbed Dean by the hair and flung him onto the bed. 

"Where are your guards?" Crowley demanded while fastening the manacles around Dean's wrists. 

Finally getting his breath back Dean just replied with an eloquent "Fuck you!" before another coughing fit seized him.

Not able to sense anyone in the dungeon Crowley walked over to the bathroom, the only other room in the dungeon and went to nudge the door open but it was met with resistance. Crowley blasted it open with his powers noticing that it was the dead meat suits of the two demon guards that were blocking the door. Both sprawled on the floor inside a devil's trap. Crowley bent down and swiped at the markings raising it to his nose to sniff.

Crowley started laughing. "Bloody hell that boy really was ingenious." He thought rubbing the toothpaste between his fingers. Apparently giving Dean the liberty of attending to himself in the bathroom had been a colossally bad idea since it was only day one and Dean had managed to trap and exorcise the two demons. 

Crowley walked back out of the bathroom to find Dean kneeling on the bed close to the headboard trying to get out of the cuffs. "The lad never stops." Crowley thought smiling at the widened eyes as Dean looked up and saw Crowley watching him. 

"Proud of yourself for that?" Crowley asked waving at the bathroom. 

"Not really since I'm still stuck here with your demonic ass." Dean spat out his fear and panic hidden behind his fury. 

Instead of the expected burst of anger and violence Dean expected from that disrespectful comment, Crowley just threw his head back and laughed. "This human was such a delight." Crowley thought. Dean's been locked here for almost a month and has endured countless forms of torture and daily rapes and still has a ton of fight left in him. 

Crowley was looking forward to dishing out some punishment and snapped his clothes off causing Dean's eyes to narrow as he gave up on trying to wiggle out of the cuffs and watched Crowley warily. Crowley slowly walked back to the bed and with a flick of his finger Dean's legs were yanked out from under him pulling him down to where he was stretched out. 

Crowley quickly laid down on top of Dean moaning in pleasure at the feel of Dean's strong muscled body twitching beneath him as Dean tried to fight the demon power holding him down. Crowley released the power choosing to hold Dean down with just his body.

Crowley grabbed Dean's chin and started to brutally kiss that gorgeous mouth while Dean tried and didn't succeed in turning his head away. "So much fight." Crowley drawled desire coursing through his body. 

Dean just snarled and bit down hard on Crowley's lip causing Crowley to jerk back. It didn't hurt but it did cause him to bleed a bit. Crowley backhanded Dean violently and Dean hissed in pain as the opposite side of his face bounced off the bed. 

While Dean shook his head trying to clear the dizziness from the hard hit, Crowley flipped Dean's legs over his shoulders and plowed into Dean's ass with one brutal thrust. Dean screamed in pain and it was the most beautiful sound Crowley has heard. After roughly fucking Dean until he was a whimpering mess Crowley finally released his hot demon cum into Dean’s delectable ass. Crowley grabbed a large plug and inserted it wanting to keep his cum inside Dean snickering because he knew Dean found it humiliating and hated it.

Crowley unhooked Dean’s hands from the bed and dragged him over to the St. Andrew’s Cross. He quickly secured Dean to it with his back out toward the room. Dean got a second wind and continued to curse and threaten Crowley so Crowley selected a long penis gag and enjoyed the sound of Dean gagging and gurgling around it as he locked it into place. 

Crowley walked over and selected the cat-o-nines. It would cause a lot of damage and Crowley would have to make the healing spell stronger but Dean needed to be punished so Crowley laid the whip to Dean’s back and let loose over his frustration over Dean’s continued defiance, his confusion over his seeming addiction he had to this infuriating human and still the thought of how weak Dean had made this world’s Crowley fueled his rage. After whipping Dean’s back bloody, Crowley finally stopped and got control of himself. 

Dean was slumped in his chains having lost the ability to hold himself upright anymore. His moans were soft and defeated sounding, which Crowley thoroughly enjoyed. He walked around to face Dean anticipating the broken look shining out of this amazing green orbs and instead was met with fury, hate and defiance. 

Taken aback, Crowley froze for a few moments. This human was so incredibly strong and for the first time since he decided to try and train Dean Crowley started to doubt himself. He knew realistically that eventually Dean would succumb but Crowley didn’t have that kind of time. He was getting antsy at being hidden and wanted to get out there and start taking the world apart. But now Crowley was unwilling to do it without Dean at his side. 

Crowley released Dean from the cross and watched in satisfaction as Dean slithered to the floor unable to support himself, but again Crowley looked down in disbelief when despite his body basically giving out on him Dean still attempted to kick out at Crowley. 

“He’s so amazing.” Crowley thought and decided right then and there that Dean was going to be with him for eternity, and Crowley knew exactly how to get everything he wanted. 

He pulled Dean up by his hair and dragged him over to the kennel. “You want to act like a disobedient puppy.” Crowley sneered down at Dean who once again started to struggle. “Then you can spend the night as one.” Crowley proclaimed as he shoved Dean into the cage so small that Dean was pressed up against the bars with his knees folded beneath him. Crowley looped a chain through the manacles holding Dean’s arms behind his back and secured them to the top of the cage. Dean moaned and gasped at the push of the bars on his torn up back. 

“Damn I should have fucked him again before shoving him in the cage.” Crowley thought as his erection throbbed painfully. “Well too late now.” And then Crowley smirked. He pulled himself out and after a surprisingly short amount of time stroking himself, Crowley ejaculated over Dean’s back reveling in the screams as the salty cum hit the open bloody wounds. “Perfect.” Crowley sighed. 

“Have a good night pet.” Crowley snickered and turned off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean kills his guards and tries to escape but is caught by Crowley. He is badly whipped and put into the cage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another escape attempt and Dean learns something horrifying about this Crowley. See end for triggers.

A couple of weeks later Crowley just rolled his eyes when he once again snapped into the dungeon and found the newest demon guards lying dead on the floor and Dean, again having been caught trying to jimmy the door open, just turned and faced Crowley, his stance defiant. 

“Let me guess. You seduced them into unchaining you with what the promise of those cock-sucking lips and then unarmed them before killing them with their own angel blades?” Crowley drawled not at all amused.

Dean just smiled totally unrepentant at his latest escape attempt. “Bloody hell! This was the fourth set of demons Dean killed. This was getting ridiculous. 

Crowley strode over to Dean intending to throttle him within an inch of his life and as soon as he went to grab Dean Crowley felt the angel blade slip into his chest and right into his heart. 

Shocked Crowley gasped in pain, but then reached up and pulled the blade out and the wound healed up within seconds. Crowley flung Dean against the wall in his rage. “He actually tried to kill me.” Thought Crowley. “Amazing!” 

“How did that not kill you?” Dean sputtered as he gasped for air against the pressure on his chest. 

“Your weapons don’t work on me Dean.” Crowley snickered at the look of shock on Dean’s face. “I thought I’d keep that little tidbit to myself, but cat’s out.” Crowley laughed. 

Crowley snapped a box into his hands and placed it on a table near Dean. Dean turned and frowned at it trying to figure out what was going on. 

“So with your latest little escape attempt I’m glad I finally got these finished.” Crowley stated running his fingers across the smooth wood. 

“What is it? What are you going to do Crowley?” Dean asked trying to sound calm but his voice shook a little. 

Crowley opened the box and inside were wrist and ankle cuffs made of tungsten, the strongest metal in the world. Plus Crowley cast spells over them and once closed could only be opened by his blood and a special incantation. 

Crowley sauntered over to Dean pleased to see the trepidation on Dean’s face. “Congratulations Dean.” Crowley drawled. “You’ve earned yourself permanent bondage.” Crowley stated, laughing in delight at the mix of fear and fury on Dean’s face. 

“Fuck you!” Dean said. “It won’t matter. I’ll get away from your demon ass but not before I find a way to kill you.” Dean threatened. 

Crowley just tsked. “Whatever lets you sleep at night Dean.” Crowley said not in the least bit perturbed. 

Then Crowley pulled the piece de resistance out of the box. “This will ensure that will never happen and even if you somehow managed to escape, with this I will always be able to find you.” 

Crowley enjoyed how Dean’s eyes widened comically at the sight of the metal collar. It was the same burnished gold as the cuffs but it had a line of emeralds running around it only broken up by four D rings two in front and two on the sides. “Don’t worry they flip up and down.” Crowley said demonstrating that with a twist and a push the D ring slotted perfectly into collar to where you couldn’t even tell it was there. 

“This collar is more than just some metal Dean.” Crowley explained. “With certain spells I can make it so you cannot be more than a certain distance from me and I will always be able to find you. After awhile I will even be able to force you to do things. But best of all. “ Crowley paused smiling widely as he clicked the collar in place admiring how it looked against Dean’s skin. “If you try something this happens.” And with a pointed look Dean screamed as every nerve ending in his body jolted in shock as the collar flashed. It was only a second long pulse but Dean felt like he had been dropped from a building and then run over with a cement roller. The pain was indescribable and nothing like he had ever felt before, even in hell. 

“Don’t worry I’ll only use that in extreme circumstances as it will damage your body too badly if I used it all the time.” Crowley said snickering. 

Crowley finished securing the ankle and wrist cuffs and spun Dean around to where his face was pressed against the wall. Crowley chained his wrists together and then slotted the chain to the hook in the collar bringing Dean’s arms painfully up on his back.

“I’m going to find a way to kill you.” Dean promised while simultaneously gasping in pain from the position of his arms. 

“I’m sure you’ll try.” Crowley said running his hands over Dean’s ass and squeezing the globes. 

“Christ. Are you ever satisfied?” Dean asked dreading the feel of Crowley cock inside him yet again. The demon was insatiable. He was fucking Dean two and three times and sometimes even more each day either in his ass or and forcing himself in Dean’s mouth. It was never ending and Dean felt himself on the verge of cracking. This was his fourth escape attempt and he was still a prisoner of this sadistic asshole who wore the face of his friend. And now with these cuffs and this collar Dean was finding it hard to keep up hope when faced with this new obstacle. 

Dean screamed out as once again Crowley forced his monster cock inside Dean with no prep which Dean figured was part of his punishment. It’s not Dean‘s fault the demons were so hot for his mouth that he was able to talk them into letting him free from his restraints and so full of lust and anticipation they hadn’t even realized Dean had reached into their jackets and pulled out the blades on his way down to his knees in front of them. Two quick jabs upward was all it took. 

Every thrust was like fire in Dean’s ass as Crowley fucked Dean for way too long. Finally Dean shuddered in disgust as he felt Crowley’s cum shoot into him and then of course Crowley shoved a plug into Dean to keep his cum inside. The plug was long and large and pressed right up against Dean’s prostate causing Dean to moan. Crowley hadn’t let Dean come since he had been taken prisoner and his cock has remained locked up and Dean was getting worried it was going to fall off or stop working, but the pain shooting through it as it tried valiantly to get hard while locked up tight from the stimulation against his prostate proved Dean wrong. Little Dean was functioning just fine fortunately or unfortunately and Dean tried to stop another moan from escaping. 

Crowley went a step further this time and Dean howled as Crowley inserted a sound into his penis through the bars of the cage and with a flick the sound itself started to vibrate. Dean’s body jerked in response and Dean caught himself before he begged Crowley to make it stop. 

“I fucking hate you.” Dean spewed as Crowley looked intently at Dean’s face waiting for the reaction. Crowley just smiled and roughly shoved a ring gag into Dean’s mouth. 

Dean frowned at the strip of leather in Crowley’s hand and then his eyes widened in disgust as Dean realized it was a leash, a fucking leash. Dean tried to jerk back but he had nowhere to go and Crowley calmly attached the leash to Dean’s new collar and pulled him along. 

Dean looked around in shock as he was led out of the dungeon for the first time since that first night. He looked around quickly taking in the parts of the house he could see but within a minute Dean was pulled into what looked like Crowley’s study. Tomes and scrolls were scattered all over the desk and furniture and ingredients were thrown about. Dean looked at Crowley with a question and he just grinned. 

“You’ll find out soon enough, I’ve just about cracked it.” Crowley said with a secret smile on his face that Dean knew meant something bad was coming. 

Crowley sat down in his chair and tugged until Dean was kneeling in front of him. “I have a lot of work to do pet and I think you can be useful and stay out of trouble by keeping my cock warm.” Crowley snickered at the look on Dean’s face. Before Dean could issue any more useless threats Crowley unzipped and fed his thick cock down Dean’s throat. When in a comfortable position far enough to cause Dean discomfort but not enough to cut off his air, Crowley tied the leash to his chair effectively locking Dean in place. Dean tried to keep up the glare but his eyes soon started to water in discomfort and his face flamed red in humiliation. The buzzing in his cock was painful as he tried to get hard and the cage stopped him. 

“That’s a good pet. You're so beautiful like this Dean. We might have to make this a regular thing.” Crowley cooed stroking Dean’s hair. 

Two orgasms and hours later, Crowley released the leash and pulled out. He unhooked the gag and Dean almost sobbed from the pain in his jaw as he slowly opened and closed his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley puts permanent wrist and ankle cuts and a collar that he will eventually be able to control Dean with and will allow him to always find him. Dean is raped and then forced to cock warm Crowley as part of his punishment.
> 
> Tease: Next update will have a couple new characters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end for notes.

A week later Dean was curled in a ball on his bed, his hands were cuffed in front of him but his collar was attached to the bed with a sturdy chain. He was losing hope that he could escape this madman. He wondered what Sam and Cas thought happened to him. Were they looking for him or had they just moved on? Dean reached up and placed his hand over where Cas’ hand print was and tried to pray like he did every day but he knew nothing would get through the wards. 

Dean jumped in surprise as Crowley crashed into the dungeon, and Dean couldn’t believe his eyes. Crowley’s whole body was singed in various places, his clothes bloody and torn, his face was black and blue and his hair and eyes were wild. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Dean asked smiling down at the all so powerful one that had obviously taken a beating. “Who do I need to send the fruit basket to?” Dean snarked thinking whatever punishment he got for opening his mouth would be worth it. 

Crowley pulled himself to his feet and started to brush himself off, slowly healing his wounds. His face was a murderous cloud of fury. 

“That pissant Asmodeus.” Crowley screamed throwing things around in his rage. 

“Who?” Dean asked confused and wisely kept all the comments that were just dying to spill forth to himself. 

“Really you never heard of him?” Crowley said surprised. “The great hunter of demons doesn’t know about the yellow-eyed prince of hell?” Crowley sneered going over to the wall and grabbing a whip.

“There’s more than one?” Dean stammered in shock. 

“There’s three, well there were four but you killed Azazel.” Crowley snapped out and reached for Dean’s chain. 

“Hey man, I get you had a bad day but don’t take it out on me.” Dean tried to reason with him to no avail.

Crowley jerked Dean forward his face inches from his own. Hot breath ghosted across Dean’s lips and Crowley’s face was an ugly snarl of rage. “This is what you are here for. You’re mine and when I need to take out my frustrations you will offer me your ass to do it.” Crowley snarled and then roughly crushed their lips together. 

Scared and pissed, Dean bit down hard, but Crowley just chuckled. “That’s right my pet, fight back.”

And Dean did, not that it did him a lot of good but he fought as Crowley flipped him on his stomach and actually got in a few good hits before he was chained spread eagle on the bed. Crowley laughed in delight as his rage slipped away while taking out his anger on Dean’s ass and back. 

“You still fight and fight against me Dean and it’s so useless, enjoyable but useless. Let me show you just how big a slut you are for my glorious cock.” 

“Wha. Ya go’na do?” Dean slurred out his body wracked with pain. 

Crowley jerked his head back and slipped a blindfold over Dean’s eyes and a thick penis gag in his mouth. Then he flipped Dean around and to Dean’s surprise and dread he took off the cockcage. Dean moaned as his dick finally was able to breathe but it stayed soft because of the pain. 

“Tsk, tsk.” Crowley said. “We can’t have that.” And Crowley proceeded to stroke and twist his cock and then Dean screamed "no!" behind his gag as he felt a warm moist mouth swallow him whole. Dean’s body shook with pleasure and pain. 

“No, no, no, no, no!” Dean kept up the litany as Crowley released him laughing at Dean’s hard and dripping cock as he prepped Dean and then slowly entered him quickly finding the right angle. Crowley proceeded to slowly thrust in and out until Dean’s whole body was vibrating with pleasure and need. He tried everything to not give Crowley the satisfaction but as Crowley got close he sped up and with a few more hits to Dean’s prostate and he was coming untouched for his hated enemy. Crowley laughed in delight calling him a whore and a slut and telling him how his body wants Crowley and eventually his mind will catch up and Dean was ashamed, disgusted and absolutely terrified. 

Later Crowley allowed Dean to clean up and shower and then he applied some healing cream to Dean’s various wounds before locking Dean’s cock back up in the cage. The bad thing about Dean killing all his guards was that Crowley now took care of him personally and Dean hated it. 

Crowley brought Dean upstairs again and dreading another night on his knees while Crowley worked Dean was glad when Crowley just chained him to a chair and snapped a burger, fries and a shake at him. 

Crowley prowled around his office mumbling to himself flipping through scrolls and old tomes. 

Feeling full and relatively pain free, Dean tried to get more information. “I thought there wasn’t anyone in this world stronger than you?”

Crowley stopped his pacing and glared at Dean. “He shouldn’t be. He was hopped up on something, I’m not sure what.” Crowley grumbled. 

“Doesn’t matter. I perfected the spell.” He said throwing jeans and sneakers at Dean. “Get dressed.” Crowley ordered. 

“What, why?” Dean asked his fingers gripping the clothes tightly. He hadn’t had clothes on since Crowley kidnapped him. He couldn’t wait to slip into them but a feeling of dread and panic was sweeping through him. “What the hell was Crowley planning?” 

Crowley strode over to Dean and backhanded him. “Just do it.” Crowley ordered and Dean stood there frozen still and Crowley sighed loudly rolling his eyes. “The day I finally break you will be the happiest day of my existence.” Crowley grumbled. 

Dean just snorted cause that was never gonna happen but he turned around and quickly got dressed. “You forgot a shirt.” Dean said looking around.

Crowley gathered ingredients and huffed in annoyance. “You don’t need one, and if you must know, I’m going back home.” Crowley said distracted by gathering everything up in a bag.

“Really?” Dean asked hope leaking through his voice. “Was this nightmare finally over?” Dean wondered. 

Crowley looked up and saw the look on Dean’s face and laughed. “Oh don’t get your hopes up pet, it’s just for a visit to gather up some weapons and valuables and a few friends perhaps.” Crowley spun Dean around and locked his hands behind him and then attached a foot long chain between his ankles. “And you’re coming with me.” Crowley said delighted at the look of shock and fear on Dean’s face. 

Dean then squinted in confusion as Crowley cut himself and said the spell that unlocked his collar. “I’m not sure how the magic will hold up going through dimensions. It might take it as you being far away from me and kill you so, lucky you this comes off for awhile.” Crowley explained.

Dean just nodded but his mind was racing. He could potentially get away from Crowley. Then he could go and find his mom and then somehow hijack Crowley’s return home spell. “Yeah piece of cake.” Dean thought and sneered in hate when Crowley fashioned a thick leather collar around his neck and attached a chain. 

Crowley smiled smugly. “You didn’t think I would let you have that much freedom did you.” And Dean’s heart sunk because this would make things more difficult. But Dean was determined as this could be his only chance. 

Crowley performed the spell and the rift opened in the middle of the study. Dean backed up against the desk and was able to grab a hold of a paperclip before Crowley jerked his leash and they both stepped through the rift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has a bad day and takes it out on Dean, forcing him to enjoy himself for the first time. Crowley then plans a trip and Dean makes a plan to try to escape.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. See end of notes for triggers. 
> 
> This probably could have been two short chapters but I left them together cause it seemed to flow better. 
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments.

“Home sweet home.” Crowley said taking in a deep breath and then grabbing a hold of Dean snapping his fingers. 

A second later Dean saw they were standing outside a house, which considering the state of most of the alternative world was in pretty good condition. Dean took a quick look around before Crowley jerked him forward by his leash and his heart started to pound in dread as he took note of some bee hives in the backyard. 

“No, this couldn’t be.” Dean thought but the door was jerked open and standing there was Cain who smiled at seeing Crowley and raised a brow in question when his gaze landed on Dean.

“Hi Cain, did ya miss me?” Crowley asked with a smirk. 

Dean was in Cain’s living room, and after looking around he didn’t see any pictures of Colette leading him to think she wasn’t a part of this Cain’s life. This Cain looked colder and if he was friends with this Crowley then he obviously wasn’t the recluse the other Cain was. 

“So you found a way to another world and picked up this delightful pet.” Cain asked slowly circling Dean. Dean just snarled and jerked away when Cain tried to touch his face. Cain turned to Crowley with a frown. 

“Yeah.” Crowley waved dismissively. “He’s not quite trained yet.” 

“Yet!. How about never asshole.” Dean responded his face full of hate. 

Cain looked between the two and threw back his head and laughed. “Wow Crowley you sure can pick him. Such fire, it’s delicious. How long have you had him? Cain asked this time grabbing the back of Dean’s head and yanking his head back causing Dean to mutter “mother fucker. “

“About six months.” Crowley admitted sounding a little embarrassed.

Cain let go of Dean and spun around to look at Crowley shock across his face. “Six months! Six months and he’s still this defiant. Boy you’re losing your touch or going soft.” Cain said laughing. 

Crowley scowled glaring at Dean, his face reddening in anger when Dean just winked at him. “He’s a hard nut to crack.” Cowley admitted. “Part of the reason I’m back.” 

“So why am I your first stop?” Cain asked curious.

Crowley smirked waving a hand toward Dean. “Take a good look.”

Cain did and just raised an eye at Crowley in question.

“Look deeper.” Crowley insisted.

Cain peered at Dean his ice blue eyes drilling into Dean’s. He frowned and then gasped in surprise. Quick as lightning he spun Dean around grabbing at his arm. 

“How is that possible?” Cain asked jerking Dean back around almost causing him to fall. 

Dean glared at all the manhandling but Cain just grabbed a hold of Dean’s chin. “You had the Mark. How did you get rid of it?” Cain demanded. 

Dean met his gaze and leaned forward like he was going to impart some great secret and Cain’s eyes widened in anticipation leaning forward to listen, but Dean just whispered. “Eat Me.”

A couple of seconds passed before Cain’s face exploded in rage and he backhanded Dean so hard Dean fell to the floor.

Crowley howled in laughter. “He’s such a delight isn’t he?” Crowley said grabbing Dean and pulling him to his feet. 

Cain calmed down but still looked furious. “So let me get this right?” Cain said starting to circle Dean again. “Your Cain deemed you worthy enough to receive the Mark and then somehow you did the impossible and got rid of it?”

“Well he actually became a Knight for a little while.” Crowley added and Cain’s eyebrows went up in disbelief. “But he’s human.” Cain said causing Dean to snort. 

“Points to captain obvious.” Dean snarked causing Crowley to chuckle again. It was very entertaining to have someone else on the other end of Dean’s cutting wit. 

Cain looked like he was going to have a fit and Crowley grabbed his fist as he raised it again to hit Dean. “They figured out how to cure a demon.” Crowley said. “Oh and one more little tidbit you might find interesting, before he got rid of the Mark, he killed his Cain.” 

Dean once again found himself pinned by Cain’s icy glare. “Crowley do you think I could have some time alone with your pet?” Cain asked his gaze never leaving Dean’s and Dean swallowed nervous for the first time. 

Dean looked at Crowley expecting a quick denial but stepped back at the gleam of malice in Crowley’s eyes. “Sure Cain, I need to run some errands, you can keep an eye on him for me. No permanent damage, just what can be cured with a healing spell.” Crowley instructed turning toward Dean. “Consider it part of your punishment.” Crowley said and snapped out.

Dean took a step back at the intense look on Cain’s face but then straightened up and glared right back. Cain jerked in surprise and then laughed again reaching for Dean. 

“Oh this is going to be fun.” Cain said as they disappeared and reappeared in what appeared to be Cain’s basement. 

Dean squirmed in his chains gritting his teeth in disgust as Cain fucked Dean raw. It was the third time the Knight had raped Dean and in between Cain had been pretty creative in dishing out the torture. Dean didn’t think there was a part of him that wasn’t screaming in pain from the whips and knives, to even some very creative ways to use barbed wire. Then Cain had spent some time inserting burning hot needles into Dean’s nipples, balls and the tip of his penis causing Dean to black out a few times from the pain. Cain told Dean he would stop if Dean told him how to remove the Mark but Dean just muttered a fuck you each time. 

Unbelievably Dean actually found himself missing Crowley because yeah Crowley got out of hand a few times but nothing this sadistic. Cain still wasn’t Alistair but he was coming in pretty damn close. 

Just as Cain was finishing they heard Crowley yell from upstairs “Honey I’m home.” Cain pulled out roughing causing Dean to moan again in pain and zapped them back upstairs.

Dean collapsed on the floor and curled up in a fetal position his mind and body screaming from all the abuse. 

“Wow impressive.” Crowley said as he crouched down next to Dean taking in his various injuries. “Are you ready to behave now pet?” Crowley asked and then put his hands out muttered the healing spell. 

Dean almost cried in relief when the pain disappeared and looked up at Crowley. For a second or two Dean thought it was his Crowley and smiled softly before reality came rushing back. 

“Hmm that was interesting.” Crowley thought pulling Dean up for a long kiss. He unchained Dean’s wrists from behind his back and chained them back in the front and pushed Dean toward the hall. “Go take a shower and get cleaned up.” Crowley ordered. 

Dean didn’t waste any time in getting away from the two demons and despite everything he had just been through he actually smiled when he heard Cain whine, actually whine that he wanted to know how Dean got rid of the Mark. Crowley said something in a low voice that Dean couldn’t make out.

Dean slipped into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. He would have loved to stand there for as long as possible and let the hot water erase the memory of Cain’s hands all over him but he just got clean as fast as possible and slipped out of the shower with the water still running. Dean dug the paper clip he had wedged between his skin and the permanent wrist cuff and picked the lock on the chain quickly. Dean didn’t waste time trying to get the wrist or ankle cuffs off, there were no lock holes they were magically on and Dean already spent an inordinate amount of time trying to find a way out of them.  
Dean tore the thick collar off his neck and pulled on his jeans and shoes and shuddering a bit in disgust pulled on a T shirt Cain had left in the bathroom and within under a minute Dean had slipped out of the window and was running toward the angel compound. 

Dean had been listening as Cain caught Crowley up on the happenings here since he left and Cain remarked that there was an angel compound just a mile or two to the north. Crowley thought Cain was crazy staying so close but Cain just shrugged and said he couldn’t move his bees this time of year. Cain also mentioned that they had a prisoner that was apparently a big deal being held there and Dean knew without knowing that it was his mom they were talking about. 

Dean was hidden in the bushes surrounding the compound trying to determine the guards routes and how many angels there were. He was about to cross to the side of the building when he heard a twig snap behind him. Dean whirled around and cursed as he saw Crowley standing there glaring at him. Dean took a few steps back and felt the press of a hard chest as Cain’s arms wrapped around Dean, one around his waist and one around his throat squeezing in warning.  
Dean looked around wildly trying to figure out a play to get out of this, when Crowley stepped up to Dean and after punching him in the jaw a few times making his head spin he grabbed Dean’s wrists getting ready to chain them again.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Crowley asked with a snarl. “You really think you could escape me here in this world?”

“No, just wait, I can explain Crowley.” Dean yelled trying to pull his hands back and gasping as Cain started to choke him. Crowley waved a hand at Cain and Dean was able to pull in a breath when Cain lessened his hold. 

“Well?” Crowley asked crossing his arms.

“My mom’s in there.” Dean admitted figuring the truth was his only option right now. “I wasn’t trying to escape.” And Crowley and Cain both snorted in disbelief and Dean rolled his eyes. “Ok I was but I just wanted to get my mom out. You said something about them executing the prisoner and I know it’s her.” Dean explained, snarling as Cain’s arms tightened around him. 

“Get your hands off me!” Dean yelled squirming around. “I’m obviously not going anywhere asshole.” And when Cain’s grip slacked a bit in surprise at Dean’s command Dean brought his foot up and nailed Cain right in the groin causing the demon to gasp in pain and bend over. 

Dean pivoted away and shrugged when Crowley looked at him and then started to chuckle. Cain straightened up was not amused and went to reach for Dean again the promise of violence in his eyes.

“Wait.” Crowley demanded and Cain paused. “Don’t kill my pet Cain, I’ve grown attached to him.” Crowley said and Dean did an exaggerated shudder to let everyone know what he thought about that. 

“He’s so insolent.” Cain complained. “How do you keep yourself from killing him?” Cain asked Crowley.

“Well there’s that delectable ass not to mention that mouth.” Crowley said smirking at Dean and Cain conceded the point. “Plus he keeps things interesting and hasn’t yet paid enough for what he did to my alter ego.” 

“Oh fuck you!” Dean said rolling his eyes and then finding himself flat on his back from another punch to his jaw. “Son of a bitch!” Dean complained getting to his feet. 

“He is entertaining.” Cain admitted. 

“Come here pet.” Crowley demanded and Dean hesitated for a second and then walked closer to Crowley side eyeing Cain to make sure he wasn’t going to do anything. “How about a deal?”

“What?” Dean said completely shocked.

“Cain and I will help you rescue your mother and in exchange you tell us everything, how you got the Mark, what it did to you, how you removed it, the spell you used and all its ingredients, what happened. Everything.” Crowley said.

Dean didn’t even hesitate and said yes. He didn’t care if Cain found a way to remove the Mark in this world, hell it might make it a safer place for humans, and he didn’t think there was an Amara here. He figured there was only one god and one Amara for all worlds. Dean and Sam had gone over the spell Rowena used countless times trying to find a clue about the darkness or some way to lock her back up that Dean knew every part of the spell. 

“Excellent.” Crowley said pulling Dean in for a kiss, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Dean caught a weird look that passed between the demons but before he could figure it out there was some movement in the angel camp and they all turned to watch as the guards changed posts.

“What exactly where you planning to do?” Crowley asked a little smugly. Dean shrugged again not taking his eyes off the guards. “Figured I’d blast them away and go in and grab mom.” 

“Blast them away?” Cain and Crowley asked in tandem. 

“Yeah you know the banishing sigil. How long do they stay gone here? At home it’s a couple of hours.” Dean asked and then at the silence from the two finally turned and saw identical confused expressions. 

“You guys do know about angel banishing right?” Dean asked. 

“No we do not.” Crowley said. “Tell us.” He demanded. 

Dean explained it quickly. 

“Well it doesn’t matter how long the angels stay gone as soon as they get back in heaven Michael will be alerted to something happening and will send more so we will probably only have a few minutes. Plus there are several human guards in there too.” Cain said. 

“So I’ll blast them away, go in and free mom and you guys take care of the humans?” Dean suggested. 

Crowley and Cain shared a glance and Crowley agreed. 

“Will you give me a weapon?” Dean asked Crowley holding out his hand. Crowley smirked and handed Dean a lock pick kit. 

“There you go.” He said snidely and Dean grunted. 

“Fine.” Dean groused he knew it was a long shot trying to get a weapon. 

Within minutes Dean had the sigil up on a tree closest to the camp and with a muttered “here goes nothing” Dean slammed his bloody hand against it and watched with pleasure as the angels were blasted away. 

Not bothering to watch Cain or Crowley Dean ran into the building. “Mom! Mom! Mary Winchester!” Dean called a few times and then he heard a muffled shout in return. Dean quickly found the door, picked the lock and swung the door open to reveal his mom who upon seeing Dean relaxed her fighting stance.

“Dean?” She asked in disbelief.

“Yeah mom it’s me.” Dean said pulling her into a hug. 

Mary looked at Dean her eyes lingering on the wrist cuffs in question when Crowley popped into the room.

“Angels incoming, let’s go.” Crowley said. 

“You’re dead.” Mary stammered and Dean leaned in and whispered. “It’s this world’s Crowley.” Mary nodded and Crowley grabbed them bringing them back to Cain’s. A few seconds later Cain popped in, grinning and covered in blood. 

“Well that was enjoyable.” Cain said flipping his long hair back with his hands. His gaze swept over Mary and then Cain chuckled when Dean stepped in front of her blocking Cain’s view. 

“No one touches her.” Dean growled out looking at Cain and then flickering his gaze to Crowley.

Crowley just raised a brow. “Don’t worry pet, not really my taste.” Crowley said walking up to Dean and running his thumb across Dean’s cheekbone. Dean relaxed a bit, enough that he didn’t see Crowley hand raise until he felt the hard slap that made him stumble. He heard his mom gasp behind him but Dean kept himself between the two.

“Your insolence, however.” Crowley said grabbing the hair at the nape of Dean’s neck and jerking him. “Is getting tiresome.” Dean just glared at Crowley his eyes never leaving the demons. 

“There’s still the issue of your punishment for running away.” Crowley said tightening his grip causing Dean to wince. 

“What the hell do you mean?” Dean spat out. “We had a deal.” 

“No pet, we had a deal to stay and rescue your mother instead of returning you here right away. We agreed on nothing about the fact that you ran away and the consequences of that.” Crowley explained rage clear on his face when reminded that Dean tried to escape. 

Dean sputtered for a minute wanting to dispute Crowley but he was right so Dean didn’t say anything. He couldn’t exactly expect any kindness from the demon. 

“Get your mother settled and then get on with your book report with Cain.” Crowley ordered jerking Dean forward and crashing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cain tortures and rapes Dean. Dean escapes but is caught and then makes a deal to help rescue Mary.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you so much again for leaving kudos and comments. 
> 
> This is a pretty long chapter because I added to it and then had to split one chapter up and ended up with two very small chapters and one longer one. Therefore I just put them all together. 
> 
> It was a surprise to me that I ended up writing Mary this way as I actually really dislike her and how she treated Dean, but this is what happened and I think it works. 
> 
> Please see end of notes for triggers - this is the most brutal chapter of the story.

Mary paced back and forth in the room she was locked in trying to hear what was happening outside the room. It was just so surreal she was ready to be executed tomorrow and then all of a sudden her son is pulling her out of her prison. 

And Mary couldn’t figure out what was going on with Dean. He said it was this world’s Crowley and who was the other tall demon? Mary thought she heard the name Cain but there was no way it could be The Cain. 

Dean looked thinner than when she had last seen him and his hair was longer, and her blood boiled when she replayed Crowley hitting and kissing Dean and the cuffs of metal attached to his wrist and ankles. “What was going on?” Mary worried as she ran her hands through her dirty hair in frustration.

About two hours later Mary heard the lock click and the door opened up slowly. Dean peeked around the corner and Mary relaxed her guard. Dean gestured for her to follow him into the en suite bathroom. He handed her some clothes and a bag for her stuff and she looked up in surprise when Dean cursed her gaze following his to the window that had thick bars on it. 

“What?” Mary asked quietly.

Dean just shook his head. “Recent addition.” He said with a small smile at her. “I’ll try to get you some food for when you’re done.” Dean said closing the door.

Mary took a shower for the first time since she was taken captive and it was heaven even though she was in a demon’s house at the mercy of said demons and her son was apparently some kind of sex slave now. Well she would do whatever it took to help Dean out of this situation. She had a lot to make up for. Her behavior toward him since she was brought back was abysmal. She had a lot of time to think while being held by the angels and the look of hurt and betrayal she saw on Dean’s face and then eventually Sam’s made her wonder if she should even try to get back to them. She figured there was no way they would be trying to get her out. Yeah they made up and hugged it out but still in the long run she had been horrible and she wouldn’t have blamed them at all for leaving her here.

Dean returned with some food for both of them and they ate in silence. Mary was about to ask about the cuffs and Crowley when Crowley yanked open the door.

Mary’s gut clenched when she saw her usually brave and stoic son pale at the sight of the demon before he gathered himself up and glared. 

“Time to pay the piper Pet.” Crowley said and smiled in anticipation. 

Dean looked like he was going to fight but his gaze swung to her and he visibly deflated. It made Mary’s blood boil knowing that her son was choosing not to fight so she wouldn’t get caught in the crossfire. 

“Dean.” She started to say but he just shook his head. He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. 

“Mom, just don’t listen or pay attention to what’s happening okay. We’ll be going home soon so just try to get some rest.” Dean kissed her on the cheek and hissed in pain as he was roughly jerked away by his hair. 

“Stop stalling.” Crowley snarled.

Mary smiled when Dean just replied “fuck you” and glared. “What a man her son turned out to be,” she thought.  
________  
Crowley threw Dean into Cain’s bedroom where the other demon sat on the bed wearing just a loose pair of sleep paints with a grin of anticipation on his face. Crowley attached a small bar between Dean’s cuffs behind his back causing Dean to be unable to bend or move his arms much and his arms immediately starting to ache. 

Dean just sneered at Cain who raised a brow at Dean before Dean turned to Crowley. “What the big bad King needs help dishing out the punishment?” Dean mocked hoping he could egg Crowley on to make Cain leave because Crowley alone Dean could handle, but the two of them Dean was not so sure especially after everything Cain had done to him already.

Crowley apparently had been saving up his rage for when he was able to dish out the punishment because Dean’s remark only caused red to seep out of Crowley’s eyes as fury practically radiated from the demon. Crowley punched Dean on the side of his face a few times causing Dean to stumble and fall and he landed awkwardly on his shoulder due to the position of his arms.

“You tried to escape Dean! I hope that between the two of us we will finally get through your thick skull so you can finally accept that you are nothing more than

a pet,

a slut,

a toy,

and MINE!” 

Crowley sneered and each name was met with another kick or punch and Dean could only tuck his chin down to try to protect his face, which was futile in the face of Crowley’s fury. 

Dean had never really seen Crowley lose control of his anger like this. Yeah he got super frustrated and angry with Dean and Dean was intimately acquainted with the variety of instruments he used to get his point across but there had always been a level of control Crowley maintained, but this was different and not in a good way Dean snorted to himself as the demon’s hits and kicks continued to land. Still it was just a beating, which Dean could take it, so he did his best to hold in his screams.

Finally as Dean was gasping around broken ribs and possibly a broken collarbone Crowley stopped. His eyes cleared and he smiled down at Dean on the ground bleeding and shaking, tears of pain running down his face but his eyes, those beautiful green orbs were still glaring with hate. Crowley looked at Cain when he heard the other demon chuckle. 

“He might be more than you can handle Crowley.” Cain said reaching down and pulling Dean up and then throwing him down on the bed on his stomach. Cain ripped Dean’s shoes and jeans off him and then ran his hands across Dean’s ass squeezing and stroking. “But I can see why you keep trying.” Cain said tightening his grip as Dean tried to crawl up the bed and away from the wandering hands. Dean managed to turn over into a half sitting, half lying down position due to his trapped arms and kicked with his legs connecting with Cain’s stomach. It wasn’t strong enough to hurt the demon but it didn’t stop Dean from smirking when the smile on Cain’s face morphed into the same furious look Crowley had just worn. 

“Why don’t you leave him here with me for a few months?” Cain suggested to Crowley, his eyes never leaving Dean’s face and his smile returned at the horror and brief flash of fear in Dean’s eyes. 

“Sorry Cain. I’d miss my pet too much.” Crowley replied as he started pulling things out of Cain’s closet. 

Dean snorted in disgust. “I’m not your fucking pet.” 

Crowley just chuckled. Bring him here Crowley ordered Cain and Cain dragged Dean who tried but failed to twist out of grasp. He knew it was a losing battle and there was no getting out of this but that didn’t mean he was going to stop fighting. 

“Crowley what are you doing?” Dean asked nervously but Cain and Crowley just ignored him as they got to work on Dean’s punishment. 

_____________

Hours later, Dean’s muscle screamed in protest as he tried to keep perfectly still. Even moving a millimeter caused unbearable pain. At the same time pleasure zinged through his body making him want to squirm and thrust his hips. He braced himself for the next hit and did everything he could to hold in his scream. 

Cain and Crowley had gone way out with his punishment. Dean’s arms were still cuffed behind him and a chain was attached to the bar between his wrists, which was looped over the ceiling beam pulling Dean’s arms up behind him so he was bent in half in a steep strappado position and his legs were spread achingly wide with a spreader bar attached to his ankles. 

Cain had once again pulled out his needles and Dean’s nipples were speared through with the red hot spikes. The tip of his penis was on fire as a needle went right through the front and out his urethra. A thin chain was wrapped around both ends of the needle and it was pulled up and attached to the needles in his nipples and then attached to the chain, an actual choke chain, that was wrapped around his neck. Finally the choke chain was attached to his wrists so any movement caused the chain to tighten around his neck while it pulled at the nipples and penis and forced his shoulders up putting them right on the edge of popping out of their sockets. 

Dean dug his teeth into the plastic of the dildo locked into the ring gag in his mouth trying not to scream. He knew his mother would hear him and he was trying with everything he had to not let her hear him being hurt. The large vibrating dildo shoved up his ass and set to the highest setting was definitely making it almost impossible as his dick tried again and again to get hard while locked in the cage and Dean felt like he would lose his mind if he didn’t cum soon. 

When Cain and Crowley realized Dean was holding back his screams they took it as a challenge. First after putting Dean into this horrific predicament bondage they sat and had some drinks while Dean’s muscles cramped and fatigued and his mind and cock screamed for release against the never ending vibrations against his prostate before they finally started whipping his back, thighs and ass. 

“You look so beautiful like this Dean.” Crowley purred. He tilted Dean’s face up and moaned at the site of the tears streaming from his eyes, his face contorted in pain but even now after all this there was still a glint of anger shining out of his pet’s eyes. It was fascinating and so incredibly arousing. 

“Come on pet. Let’s hear that pretty voice.” Crowley cooed as he unscrewed the dildo and pulling it free from the ring. Several hits later and Dean was still stubbornly silent other than small gasps and moans. 

Crowley actually considered for a minute Cain’s suggestion that he leave Dean here with him to be trained since Dean was proving to be far stronger than Crowley had anticipated. But the thought of not having his pet at his mercy for even a day was too disturbing and was not something Crowley was willing to do. Besides he had the collar and his plan was falling into place. Dean wasn’t going to have a choice but to get with the program. 

Unable to hold back any longer as Cain picked up a switch and proceeded to lay it down on the same spot over and over and Dean finally screamed, and the sound was so delicious Crowley came spurting his hot cum all over Dean’s face. Disgust momentarily replaced the agony on Dean’s face and Crowley instantly felt himself harden again.

He walked behind Dean running his hands down Dean’s sweat slicked flanks and caught the switch on its next downward path stopping the next hit. Crowley’s cock was hard and leaking as he yanked the dildo out of Dean’s ass roughly causing his pet’s body to rock and again Dean was unable to hold back the scream as everything pulled. 

Crowley thrust into Dean’s tight perfect ass and Cain moved to the front and shoved his cock down’s Dean’s throat. Muffled screams and gasps of pain made shivers of pleasure shoot through Crowley as they rocked Dean between the two of them as his nipples and penis tore from the pressure. And with the last powerful thrust from Crowley as he emptied himself he heard the distinct pop of Dean’s shoulder coming out of its socket causing a muffled scream that pushed Cain over the edge. 

After they pulled out, Crowley walked in front of Dean again and pulled on the choke chain to force Dean’s head up. His eyes were rolling in his head and he was on the verse of passing out. Sorry yet pet? Crowley asked his smile quickly turning into a frown of displeasure when although mumbled and barely audible Crowley still heard the distinct "fuck you!" from his pet.

Cain laughed outright and Crowley growled. Dean was going to pass out and that would be no fun so he took him out of his chains only leaving the wrist bar and spreader bar. Crowley even removed the ring gag and after popping Dean’s shoulder back in place he let Dean lie on his stomach on the bed for a little bit while Cain and Crowley enjoyed another drink and talked about their plans for tomorrow in low voices.

You sure this is what you want? Cain asked his tone serious and slightly worried. I mean look at him, he lasted trussed up like that for hours before even screaming. He’s so incredibly strong this could backfire.

“It won’t.” Crowley said confidently. He sipped his drink and thought about how frustrated and angry he was that Dean was still so resistant, but on the other hand he was also proud of his pet for his ability to withstand so much pain and torture. It was admirable and oh so arousing. 

That’s why I decided against bringing Alistair back with me. Crowley admitted in a voice loud enough for Dean to hear and he was pleased to see Dean’s eyes widen in terror and his body tremble at just the mention of Alistair. Crowley’s pleasure quickly turned to anger as jealously took control. If Crowley were honest with himself that was the real reason he had changed his mind. He had fully intended on bringing his Alistair back with him to help train and break Dean, but after seeing Cain with Dean Crowley knew that he wanted to be the one to break Dean and bring the same level of terror into Dean’s eyes as Dean’s world’s Alistair did even after all the years Dean had been out of hell. 

“Don’t worry Cain. My plan is foolproof and I’ll have everything I want when it’s all said and done.” Crowley said confidently.

Cain just frowned a bit but said “Okay my king.” 

Crowley let his gaze roam over his gorgeous pet admiring the welts, cuts and bruises, and with a wicked smile he stood up. “Come on Cain. Let’s see how my pet likes having both of our cocks jammed up that gorgeous ass of his.” 

Crowley started chuckling when Dean muttered “Don’t you fucking dare.” While pulling frantically at his bonds, but Dean wasn’t going anywhere --- ever. 

_________

The next few hours were hell. Mary sat and listened to the pained cries and screams, the laughter of the two demons, the moans of pleasure. Dean started out cursing and threatening but after the first hour all Mary heard were sounds of pain and flesh hitting flesh. She tried the door for the hundred time finding it securely locked as always. She wrapped her hands around her stomach trying to not hear the sounds of her eldest son being tortured. 

Finally there was silence followed by a few thuds and her door was flung open. She gasped at Dean’s appearance. He was bleeding from hundreds of cuts and slashes, he had been whipped and beaten and as he was thrown down on the bed she saw the blood between his thighs and she wanted to throw up. 

“No healing spell until the morning Pet just to make sure you remember what happens when you try to run.” Crowley said with a smirk. Dean didn’t respond, one eye was swollen shut and the other just looked down defeated and embarrassed. 

Dean didn’t think it was possible to hate Crowley more than he already did but when he brought him after being beaten up, tortured and raped and dumped him in with his mother letting her see his shame and how weak he was he wanted to kill Crowley. His mother already didn’t care for him, didn’t like the life he led and didn’t respect his opinion or his ability to hunt, which she had made that abundantly clear since coming back and when she sided with the Men of letters. They had made up but Dean knew those opinions didn’t just disappear and now here he was made into a bitch by a couple of demons and his mom having to witness it firsthand. Dean wanted the ground to swallow him whole and let him disappear but of course Dean never gets anything close to what he wants. 

He cringed and despair threatened to overcome him when not only did Crowley made his mother see what had happened to him, but he said he wouldn’t heal Dean until the morning, which left him to suffer and for his mother to watch. 

Dean closed his eyes wishing for unconsciousness when he felt a soothing moistness against his face. He pried his one good eye open and was surprised to see Mary wiping a wet cloth across his face. He had expected her to retreat to the other side of the room in disgust, but she was taking care of him and smiling gently at him. Dean’s eyes filled with tears as he gasped in pain when she hit a bruised area with the cloth and she started to hum “Hey Jude” as she tried to clean him up as much as she could and Dean drifted into blackness with a small smile on his battered face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional hurt/comfort. Graphic sexual torture, predicament bondage and rape.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, nothing really triggering in this chapter. Some hurt/comfort and mentions of past abuse.
> 
> I really appreciate all the kudos and comments.

The next morning Dean was jerked awake by the familiar pain of his body being yanked back together as bones mended and flesh melted together. “Son of a bitch!” Dean swore glaring at Crowley who only smirked. 

“Oh did that hurt more than normal pet?” He asked with a chuckle. Dean didn’t bother to answer just looked around the room relaxing slightly when he saw his mother. 

Crowley threw some clothes down on the bed. “Get cleaned up and dressed. We’ll be leaving soon.” And with that Crowley left them alone. 

Dean shifted on the bed as an uncomfortable silence settled between the two. Dean was afraid to meet Mary’s eyes ashamed at what she had witnessed but he knew they didn’t have a lot of time. Dean finally got the courage to look up and expecting disgust and condemnation he was met with sad and soft eyes. 

“Mom?” Dean said and in an instant Mary was across the room and pulling Dean into a hug. 

“Mom.” Dean repeated again with a little boy voice as tears started to fall. For the first time since he was 4 years old Dean found comfort in his mother’s arms. 

“Dean.” Mary whispered. “I’m so sorry you’ve been going through this.” 

Dean shrugged and looked up, his eyes bright with tears and trepidation. “You don’t think.. you’re not, upset with me?” Dean asked his voice small. 

Mary looked shocked for a moment and then guilty. “No Dean. I’m proud to have such a strong son.” At that Dean scoffed because he was as far from strong as one could get at the moment.

“Don’t you scoff at me Dean Winchester.” Mary said in a clear mom voice. “You have been tortured and ra… well you’ve been through hell and you still fight, and you still managed to rescue me so no I’m not upset with you Dean. I’m proud of you.” Mary said forcefully. 

Dean wasn’t sure he could believe the words coming out of Mary’s mouth but when he looked into her eyes he realized she was telling him the truth. He knew if she ever found out how bad it was with Crowley and all the things that were done to him she would change her tune but for now he’d take it. Dean crushed her into a hug. “We have to get ready.” Dean said finally pulling free. He would treasure this memory for the rest of his life.

Clearing his throat suddenly aware of the huge chick flick moment Dean grabbed the sheet as he stood up and went and took a quick shower before dressing in his jeans and shoes again. Mary followed and quickly got ready and then Dean opened the door unsure of what to expect.  
_______________  
Crowley and Cain were talking heads together and at the sound of the door opening they both looked at Dean and the identical evil smirks made Dean start to get nervous. 

Crowley clapped his hands together and walked over to Dean pulling him into a kiss and squeezing his ass making Dean shiver in disgust. “Time to go home pet.” Crowley said and then he turned to Mary. “When you leave I suggest heading south unless you want to find yourself back at the angel’s compound.” 

While Dean was trying to make sense of what Crowley said he chained Dean’s wrists together in front of him.

“What the hell Crowley?” Dean yelled jerking when what Crowley just said sunk in. 

Crowley’s eyes darkened. “Don’t pull away from me Dean.” Crowley ordered his voice low. 

Dean stared stupidly at Crowley who just waved Mary toward the door again. “There’s the door Mrs. Winchester.”

Mary just as confused looked at Dean who finally snapped out of his shock. He stepped in front of his mother. “What are you talking about Crowley?” Dean demanded. “We had a deal.” 

Not happy with the way Dean was talking to him Crowley backhanded Dean and then grabbed the collar keeping him from falling. “I know thinking is not your biggest strength.” Crowley sneered. “But our deal was you told Cain all about the Mark and we helped rescue your mother. I never agreed to take her back with us.” 

Horror and fear slithered down Dean’s spine as his mouth opened and closed a few times speechless. His mind furiously went over the conversation and Crowley was right but what the fuck it was implied. 

“Your twisting it, it was a given that she would come home with us.” Dean said but his voice lacked conviction. Crowley just smirked.

Mary started to walk toward the door, not knowing what else to do when Dean cried “Stop!” He turned toward Crowley. “What do you want, what do I have to do to take her with us?”

“Funny you should ask that.” Crowley purred with satisfaction and Dean’s stomach sunk as he was hit with the realization that this had all been a set up. He knew that in the back of his mind that it was too easy for him to have escaped, and the look of satisfaction on Crowley’s face right now cemented it. 

Furious Dean yelled. “You son of a bitch, this whole thing was one big set up wasn’t it?”

Crowley just nodded his smile wide. 

Dean jerked back his eyes wide looking at his mom. “But why? What could you possibly want from me that you haven’t taken or can take?” Dean asked. 

Crowley’s eyes never left Dean’s as he waved Cain over. “This will only work if you are willing so you have to accept it.” Cain explained an entirely too smug look on his face. 

Dean looked widely from Crowley to Cain. “Accept what?” Dean cried out while dread and a certain sense of what they wanted slithered into his brain. 

“Why the Mark of course.” Crowley said waving his hand at Cain’s arm.

Dean gasped and stepped back. He couldn’t have heard right, there was no way.

“What?” Dean asked his mind raced and filled with terror.

Crowley rolled his eyes and yanked Dean closer to him. “I want you to accept the Mark from Cain.” Crowley said slowly. “And then I will bring your mother back with us.” 

“But.. but why?” Dean stammered out. “Why would you want something I can use to kill you?” Dean asked his shock and blinding fear making him blurt out something he could have used to get the upper hand against the demon. 

“Tsk, tsk.” Crowley clucked. “You know by now the same rules don’t apply in our two realties.” Crowley turned to Cain. Cain be honest, if you and I were to fight to the death right now, who would win?” 

Cain grimaced but reluctantly admitted Crowley would. 

Dean knew he resembled a fish but he couldn’t stop himself from gaping at Cain. “How is that possible? The Blade can kill anything.” 

Cain nodded stroking his beard with his hand. “Yes that’s true but Crowley is my king here so ultimately I would never get the chance to sink the blade into him. If not overpowered I could not kill my king.” 

“Really?” Dean asked in disbelief. “But I could have killed my Crowley at any time when I had the Mark and Blade.” 

Crowley didn’t bother repeating himself about the different universes and Dean let his mind wrap around the request. He just couldn’t, he couldn’t become that thing again, he just couldn’t do it, he wouldn’t do it. 

“Dean? What’s going on?” Mary asked confused.

And just like that reality slammed into Dean and he knew he was screwed. He would never leave his mother here. “It’s okay mom, it’s going to be okay.” Dean reassured her. Dean then straightened his spine and hardened his face and turned back to the two demons.

“I do this and she is brought back with us, and I want to watch as she is reunited with Sam.” Crowley went to agree but Dean raised his hands up to stop him. “I’m not done.” Dean said his voice almost shaking with his anger and helplessness. “No harm comes to her, my brother or Cas or anyone else with them.” 

Crowley taped his finger against his face clearly surprised Dean was turning around and making demands. He almost looked proud as he turned to Cain and remarked. “He’s really something huh.” 

Cain just nodded his intense ice blue eyes never leaving Dean’s face. “Yes he is.” Cain answered slowly. “Definitely worthy.”

“Okay pet I agree but you and I will be invisible and I will perform a memory spell on your mother so she doesn’t remember us or how she got back. I still don’t want my existence known yet.” Crowley countered.

“Dean no!” Mary yelled. 

“I would like a minute to talk to my mother and say goodbye.” Dean demanded.

Crowley nodded. “Five minutes.” He ordered and he and Cain walked into the kitchen.

Dean looked around wildly trying to come up with something, anything to stop this from happening and almost immediately his eyes snapped to the display case in the corner of the room. Dean grabbed his mother’s arm and ushered her over his back to the kitchen shielding Mary from view. 

“Dean you can’t do this. I don’t know everything that happened when you had the Mark before but I know it was bad.” Mary pleaded with tears in her eyes. 

Dean nodded in agreement but his attention was on opening up the small bag of clothing she had accumulated over the last two days. “I won't leave you here." Dean stated emphatically and then sighed. "Mom trust me okay.” Dean said. “There’s no other way.” Dean said with a haunted look in his eyes and Mary’s face creased in worry. Dean just kissed her forehead. “He’s going to regret making me do this.” Dean vowed.

“But…” Mary started to say looking at the bag Dean had been messing with and looking back up but Dean just turned and walked her over to the side of the room. “Keep as far from them as you can.” Dean ordered and went over to the two demons.

“Okay let’s do this.” Dean said.

Crowley clapped his hands in delight. Dean turned and tried one last time to reason with him. “Why would you want this, I don’t understand.”

“This will make you immortal Dean. We’ll be together for eternity. I was already entertaining the idea as a way to always have you with me. Crowley said as lust and possessiveness shined out of his eyes and he grabbed Dean and kissed him roughly.

“But then after my encounter with Amadeus I realized I needed backup and what better backup than my own personal Knight of Hell/personal pet. We'll be unstoppable” Crowley said clapping his hands together in delight. 

“You think I’m going to fight by your side? Are you insane?” Dean sputtered at the absurdity of the demon’s words.

Crowley’s face hardened. “Don’t forget what you are Dean and who you belong to pet. Once I put that collar back on you when we return home you will do whatever to whomever I want.” Crowley snarled. 

Dean’s eyes widened even further. He was so fucked he thought as he turned to Cain his mind numb. It took everything in Dean to not turn and try to run but he had to protect his mother. 

Cain grabbed his forearm and asked if Dean was ready. “You have to want it or it won’t work.” Cain warned. 

Dean nodded and after a glance at his mother’s frightened face he opened his mind up and when the Mark started to burn into his flesh and soul he welcomed it back trembling with fear and pleasure as he felt the Mark’s dreaded power fill him up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter and just one more to go. POV is a little all over the place this chapter but hopefully it won't be too confusing. 
> 
> See end for triggers but nothing too bad.
> 
> Many thanks for kudos and comments.

Dean stood with Crowley behind some kind of invisible barrier his hands cuffed in front of him as he watched Mary reunite with Sam and Cas. After all the tests and confirmation from Cas, Sam swept their mom up into a big hug and Dean was filled with longing and heartbreak at the thought of never feeling one of Sam’s hugs again. 

His gaze went to Cas who had a confused look on his face but his smile was wide as he welcomed Mary back. Dean pressed his hand against where his scar was and stared at Cas as this might be the last time he ever sees him or sees him before he succumbs to the Mark and forgets himself. Dean’s eyes teared up at the thought when he gasped in shock as Cas head jerked around and he stared.

Right.

At.

Dean. 

Knowing Crowley had blocked them Dean froze and watched with bated breath as Cas squinted his eyes and walked forward slowly ignoring Sam’s questioning of what was wrong. Cas’ gaze never left the spot were Dean was standing and he stopped walking right in front of Dean. 

“Dean?” Cas whispered. 

Eyes wide Dean pressed his hand against the scar and prayed. “Cas?”

Cas’ head jerked and Dean realized he could hear him. “Cas? You can hear me, I’m with…”

Dean screamed as Crowley grabbed his hair and jerked him backwards violently. 

“What did you do?” Crowley yelled throwing Dean to the ground and kicking him as Cas’ eyes started to burn blue. 

“What’s going on Cas?” Sam asked.

“It’s Dean.” Cas said. “He’s being hurt.” 

“Cas there’s nothing there.” Sam said looking around wildly.

“You couldn’t just leave it alone Dean. Now you’re going to watch as I tear your family apart.” Crowley sneered and with a snap of his fingers the barrier was gone everyone gasped in shock at the sight of Dean and Crowley.

“Dean!” Sam and Cas both cried out and Cas reached down to grab Dean’s arm only to be flung back into Sam and they both hit the ground hard. Mary ran forward to help them and Crowley pinned them all in place.

“So I guess the gig is up?” Crowley said with a smirk as he looked around at the four figures on the ground brushing the lint from his suit. 

Crowley turned to his disobedient pet his amusement over Dean’s continued defiance totally gone. How dare Dean contact the angel and right in front of Crowley! And how that was even possible for them to connect with his barrier spell? Crowley would have to figure out later but he was pissed. 

He grabbed Dean by the throat and pulled him to his feet. “You happy now pet?” Crowley sneered. “Is this what you wanted huh to see your loved ones die at my hand?” Crowley snarled shaking Dean roughly. 

Dean’s face was turning red with lack of air but hate glared out of his eyes. “Don’t touch them!” Dean gasped out hitting Crowley’s arm in an attempt to get him to let go. 

Crowley could hear the others yelling but they were helpless against Crowley’s power. Crowley let go of Dean’s throat and punched him in the face causing Dean to fall harshly to the ground. 

“Crowley?” Sam asked with a question and fear in his voice. 

Dean met Sam’s eyes and shook his head. “He’s from the alternate world.” Dean said and Sam’s eyes widened. 

“He’s had you this whole time?” Sam asked and Dean nodded his face flaming red now from shame. “No wonder we couldn’t find you.” Sam uttered still in shock. 

Dean tried to get up but landed back on the ground with a few more harsh kicks from Crowley. “Stay down pet.” Crowley ordered. 

Cas tilted his head in confusion. “Why is he calling you pet?” He asked Dean his gaze roaming over Dean’s shirtless body and his eyes narrowing at the wrist and ankle cuffs and leather collar. Dean turned his face away as Crowley chuckled. 

“What no snarky comment Dean? Not going to run your mouth?” Crowley laughed as he grabbed Dean’s hair again and pulled him up. “Don’t want your brother and angel to know you’ve been a demon’s slut all this time. Dear old mom already knows, don’t you Mary. You remember everything now right?” Crowley asked but his gaze never left Dean’s horrified eyes. Cas and Sam gasped and Mary just nodded as tears streamed down her face. 

“Fuck you!” Dean said through gritted teeth. 

Crowley just laughed and gave Dean a hard kiss on the mouth and then pushed him away. 

“So who should I start with first pet?” Crowley asked looking at the three. He brought his hand up and squeezed his fist and Sam and Cas cried out in pain. Mary was frozen and could only watch. 

Dean’s gaze swung from his family to Crowley feeling helpless. And that’s when Dean felt it. The feeling he never wanted to feel again but wished had never left. It started as a pulse of warmth at the Mark and slowly spread up his arm and then throughout his body. Dean felt his insides quiver with the force of it. It was the same welcoming feeling but slightly different from before. Dean’s hands still held together by the cuffs swung up as power filled him. 

“Stop it!” Dean screamed and hit Crowley right across his face sending the demon back a few steps and the crushing hold on Sam and Cas was released and they fell to the ground gasping. 

Crowley looked shocked at the power behind Dean’s fists and his eyes flicked to the Mark and a big grin spread across his face. “Oh, this is even better than I thought.” Crowley said moving his jaw from side to side with his hand. “Once I get that collar on you we will be unstoppable.” Crowley purred his eyes glittering with delight. 

“Not if I kill you first.” Dean threatened but he knew it was an empty threat, but Dean was going to fight as hard as he could to hopefully give the others a chance to get away.

Dean met Sam’s eyes and said. “Poughkeepsie.” Sam’s eyes widened and he shook his head no. “Sam!” Dean said in a low demanding voice and repeated himself. “Poughkeepsie.”

“What are you saying?” Crowley demanded.

Dean didn’t answer he just turned back to Crowley and attacked. It was stupid. Crowley was too strong, Dean’s hands were cuffed and even with the power boost from the Mark it was laughable how easily Crowley beat Dean down with hit after hit until Dean’s body was shaking with pain and it felt like multiple bones were broken. 

Finally tired of the cat and mouse Crowley flung Dean to the ground. He took out an angel blade and drove it right through one of Dean’s hands pinning him to the earth. Dean screamed in pain and frustration as fear flooded his body when Crowley once again turned toward his family. 

“So I think I will choose between your darling brother and your beloved or should I say loved angel.” Crowley said conversationally as he rubbed some of Dean’s blood off his jacket. 

“Crowley please! I’ll do anything.” Dean pleaded. 

Crowley crouched down in front of Dean and ran his hand through Dean’s sweaty hair. “Dean, Dean, Dean.” Crowley tsked. “You already will. You’ve got nothing to bargain with here Dean.” Crowley said smugly then he grabbed the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him up for a kiss, which was rough and possessive as his tongue dominated Dean’s mouth. Finally Crowley let him up go as his eyes roved over Dean’s body lust and victory shining in his eyes. 

“Pretty messed up there pet.” Crowley said with a smirk. He started to get up and then hesitated and bent down again tilting Dean’s chin up with a finger. “Just so you know, there will be no more healing spells or healing creams. I was good to you taking away your pain but not anymore.” 

Dean yanked his head away from Crowley’s hand. “Good to me. Are you insane?” Dean asked aghast that Crowley had the nerve to say something like that. “Don’t pretend you healed me to help me out. You did it so you didn’t have to wait the days, weeks or even months it would take for me to heal so you could start all over again.” Dean snarled.

Crowley smiled down at Dean and put his hands out. “Got me there Dean.” Crowley smirked and then turned and looked at Cas his gaze never leaving the angel as he trailed his hand over Dean’s hip and grabbed his ass. “It’s always so much better after he’s healed you know. So fucking tight! It’s pure heaven.” Crowley said with an evil grin and Cas struggled against his hold.

Dean was mortified and hatred seared through his veins. He started rocking the blade trying to loosen it from the earth. Crowley slapped Dean’s ass and stood up. 

“I think I’ll start with you angel. I can’t have my pet pinning after you anymore. I’m the only one he should be thinking about.” And Crowley squeezed his fist again and Cas screamed and started to spasm as his body went rigid as blue started to leak from his eyes. Sam and Mary screamed his name.

Dean’s heart was thumping and his vision narrowed to Cas screaming in pain all because of Dean. He was such a fuckup and now he was going to watch Cas die in front of him again. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t Dean swore as he yanked the blade out of the ground and threw it. Dean fell back with a scream of pain as blood poured out of his hand and he watched with satisfaction as the blade pierced through Crowley’s back. 

Crowley tightened up in pain but then with a glare at Dean flicked his fingers and the angel blade pulled itself out and fell with a clang to the ground. 

Momentarily forgetting about the angel Crowley kicked out at Dean as he was trying to get up and Dean fell hard but fortunately he was close to where he wanted to be. “You will pay for that my disobedient pet. Crowley said his eyes full of the promise of violence. 

Dean’s hands snaked up into Mary’s bag. Grateful the item he snuck into her bag was still there, Dean grasped the handle of the First Blade and power, calm and blood lust shot through him, and Dean started to laugh as he discretely snapped the chain between his hands with the blade. 

Crowley looked down at Dean lying on the ground bleeding and broken and laughing incredulously and he demanded to know what Dean was laughing about.

Dean rolled on his back looking up at Crowley through his beaten and bruised face, his green eyes blazing with hatred, and yet again Crowley was amazed as just how beautiful this human was and how unpredictable and brave. Crowley felt his pants tighten. Dean laughed again.

“Why are you laughing Dean?” Crowley demanded again stepping closer to him. Dean saw Cas’ body relax slightly and thankfully his grace was no longer seeping from his eyes as Crowley turned all his attention to Dean. 

“I’m laughing because you’re such an arrogant asshole.” Dean said smiling at the fury his word brought to Crowley face. “You could seriously give pride a run for his money.” 

“What are you talking about?” Crowley asked through gritted teeth. It was one thing for Dean to be defiant and fight him but he was not going to stand here and allow himself to be mocked. 

“I mean you are so confident in your success cause no weapon in this universe can kill you.” And at that statement Sam and Cas both swung the gazes to Dean. 

“Is that true?” Sam asked sounding scared and worried. 

Dean looked at Sam and nodded. “But here’s the thing.” Dean said turning his back on Crowley for the few seconds it took to push himself to his feet keeping the First Blade out of Crowley’s sight. “You made me take this Mark back thinking you could control me.” Dean said with disgust.

Crowley smirked. “Oh I will control you Dean. I might not have broken you yet but the collar will make you obey me.” Crowley said darkly.

“But your thinking was like most two bit villains.” Dean said smiling with satisfaction at the rage his words caused Crowley so that he didn’t even notice Dean’s hands. “You were so full of yourself and thought you could keep me by your side for eternity, killing with you and letting you…” Dean trailed off not wanting to say the words out loud.

Crowley chuckled. “What’s the matter, the great hunter can’t say the words. You don’t want your family to know how many times and how many ways I fucked you and will continue to fuck you for all of eternity.” Crowley sneered. 

Dean’s face flushed red in shame but he stepped closer to Crowley not rising to the bait. 

“I’m laughing.” Dean said looking down at Crowley. “Because you signed your own death warrant you stupid, stupid son of a bitch.” And before Crowley could react Dean brought the First Blade up in his hands and lashed out at Crowley.

Crowley just managed to avoid a mortal blow but he still received a deep slash across his chest and red smoke seeped through. Crowley looked at himself in shock. “How is that possible?” Crowley sputtered his eyes wide and Dean was enjoying all the emotions going on Crowley’s face and for the first time since they met the demon looked confused and a little unsure. 

“You should tell your pal Cain not to keep such valuables lying about where anyone can take them.” Dean said waving the First Blade at Crowley. “And just to recap, this weapon is from your world.” Dean said with a wide smirk as realization crept into Crowley’s expression. He actually looked scared for a minute but then he threw back his head and laughed. 

Now Dean was confused. His blood was pumping as he held the Blade and he was frustrated with the turn things had unexpectedly taken. Crowley was supposed to be scared not amused. 

“You are so perfect pet. All that fire, all that surprising intelligence in one with so much beauty.” Crowley laughed. And then the mirth was gone and Crowley’s face hardened and Dean gulped because that was the face that preceded the most painful and violating experiences he has had with Crowley. 

“But it doesn’t matter. I’m still stronger.” Crowley roared and attacked. Dean got in some hits and some cuts before he found himself thoroughly beaten. Done playing with him, Crowley brutally flung him face first onto the ground and the First Blade skidded away. Crowley straddled Dean’s thighs and pulling his head up yanking his neck back to where it felt like it was going to snap and Crowley purred. “Still not enough Dean. Maybe we need to give your family a visual of just want you are now, what I have made you into. 

Nothing.

But.

A.

Toy."

Crowley sneered. “Let’s show them all your worth, a fine ass and cock-sucking lips.” Crowley continued as he reached around and started to unbutton Dean’s jeans.

Sam cried out stop while Cas tried to stand his face stricken when Dean’s eyes met his. “I’m sorry.” Dean said with tears in his eyes. Seeing the horror in Cas’ eyes Dean tried to push his pain down and ignore Crowley pulling his belt free and rubbing his hard cock against Dean’s ass. 

Dean opened his hand and focused. It seemed like it took hours but only a few seconds passed before the First Blade slid back into his hand. Dean pushed up catching Crowley by surprise and flipped onto his back. “Go to hell!” Dean roared as he thrust the blade straight up into Crowley’s chest burying it deep into his black heart. 

Crowley screamed in shock and looked at the blade in disbelief as he started to flicker. “You…” Crowley started to stay something when with a boom red essence exploded from his body which then sank into the ground and erupted in fire leaving a pile of red ash. Crowley’s vessel fell backwards with the dead eyes staring up at the sky.

He did it. Dean thought. He actually killed that sadistic fucking bastard. Dean looked up at Cas and smiled. He said “I love you” softly and watched as Cas’ eyes widened but then the pain and blood loss caught up to him and his eyes rolled back and he fell into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and some gore, mentions of non-con, threats of non-con. 
> 
> Note: Poughkeepsie is Sam and Dean's code word for drop everything and run.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, here is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thank you for taking time to read it and comment and kudos.

Dean slowly came back to consciousness. He felt pressure on his wrists and neck. “No, no, no, no, no. How was he back in the dungeon? How was Crowley still alive?” It wasn’t possible Dean remembered killing him but maybe it wasn’t real?

Dean shifted slightly not wanting to give away that he was conscious and he ached everywhere. Biting back a moan Dean felt a presence looming over him and unable to stop the knee jerk reaction Dean flinched. His eyes flew open and his arm came up ready to hit. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Dean heard Sam’s voice as is from far away his mind and body still seized in flight or fight mode. “Dean, hey, it’s okay. It's just me. You’re safe. Just relax.” Sam murmured softly sitting slowly on the bed and placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder making Dean flinch again. Dean felt the Mark pulse and his made a conscious effort to unclench his fists.

Dean immediately felt guilty at the sad look that crossed Sam’s face and after several deep breaths he calmed down enough to look around. He was in his room in the bunker, but then why… Dean brought his wrists up and almost cried in relief that instead of the manacles he expected to see his wrists were wrapped tightly with gauze. Reaching up to his neck he felt the same gauze there. Dean looked at Sam confused.

They fell off when Crowley died Sam explained and Dean nodded thankful because he had no idea what magic Crowley had used to bind them. 

“Are you okay Sammy?” Dean asked his eyes roving over his brother. “And Cas and mom?” 

Sam smiled and shook his head slightly at Dean. “Yes Dean we’re okay. We weren’t hurt that badly.” 

Dean nodded as relief spread through his body but then he made the mistake of shifting and couldn’t hold back the moan of pain. 

“Dean relax okay.” Sam said and to Dean’s dismay he watched Sam’s face crumble and tears started to run down his face as he swallowed a small sob. “You were really hurt Dean.” Sam managed to get out. 

Feeling guilty, Dean patted Sam’s shoulder murmuring. “It’s okay, I’m okay.”  


Sam calmed down and gave Dean a wobbly smile and cleared his throat and continued. “You were really hurt so Cas could only heal you in stages. He said it should only take one more time.”

Dean’s eyes flew around the room at the mention of Cas. Sam must have noticed because he quickly explained Cas was sleeping. He needed to re-charge after Dean’s last bout of healing. 

Last bout of healing Dean thought his mind still slightly muddled. “How long was I out?” Dean asked.

Three days Sam explained and Dean’s eyes widened in surprise. Unfortunately Dean felt his eyelids getting heavy already and Sam noticed and told him to rest some more and before Dean could say he was fine he fell back into a deep sleep. 

The next time Dean woke up, he opened his eyes right away and saw that he was alone in the room. He started to slowly sit up so he could go to the bathroom and noticed he didn’t feel pain anymore. Dean stood up and stretched reveling in the freedom without chains and not having any part of his body hurting. 

After a quick shower, Dean heard voices coming from the kitchen and smelled coffee so he headed in that direction. He stopped in the doorway and saw Sam, Cas and his mom sitting at the table talking in low tones. Dean felt nervous for some reason like he was intruding so he just stood there a few moments. 

Sam noticed him and stood up quickly exclaiming. “Dean you’re up!”

“Can’t get anything past you..” Oophf… Dean started to say only to find his moose of a brother squeezing the breath out of him. Dean squirmed and Sam tightened his grip. 

“Sam you’re crushing him.” Their mom said with a smile on her face. 

Sam let go quickly. “Sorry, I’m sorry.” Sam mumbled and once again Dean had to watch as Sam started to tear up again. 

“Hey Sammy. Come on. I’m okay.” Dean said this time pulling Sammy into a hug. Sam nodded as he hugged Dean. “Sorry Its just, we thought.. you know...”

“We thought you had died.” Cas said his voice trembling slightly and Dean’s eyes flew to Cas finally able to sink into the blue he longed for so desperately when he was Crowley’s prisoner. 

“Hey Cas.” Dean said having to physically hold back from launching himself into Cas’ arms, but the tingle on his arm from the Mark reminded him again that it was a bad idea. When held captive Dean would go back and forth between vowing to tell Cas how he felt if he ever got away and never saying anything due to being so tainted and knowing Cas didn’t deserve to be with someone like him. Unfortunately or fortunately the scale was tipped in the keep your mouth shut side when he took the Mark back. The last time he had the Mark he almost killed Cas. That was not going to happen this time.

Cas smiled warmly and started to get up but Dean waved him back down. “Just relax Cas you need to rest. Uh thank you.” Dean said to which Cas just smiled and Dean found himself drowning in the clear blue sea. 

An indeterminate amount of time went by before Mary coughed breaking the staring. “I see what you mean.” She murmured under her breath to Sam.

Dean listened and got caught up on what had been going on for the last six months feeling guilty for all the heartache his family had been through because he managed to get himself kidnapped. Dean took a sip of coffee and his gaze fell on the Mark peeking out from his rolled up sleeve. Grimacing Dean tugged the cuff down, the movement noticed by everyone. 

“It’s okay Dean.” Sam said and Dean frowned. “I already left a message for Rowena. I’m sure she’ll call us back soon.” 

“Rowena? “ Dean asked stupidly.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah Dean Rowena. You know to remove the Mark.” 

Dean’s eyes widened in horror. “No!” He yelled and everyone flinched. Feeling bad he lowered his tone. “No, Sam that’s not gonna happen.”

Flustered Sam stuttered out. “But why Dean? We know how to fix this now.” 

”Sam.” Dean said in a tone that brooked no argument. “We are not doing that. I am not having another innocent’s blood on my hands because of this thing on my arm.” Dean said vehemently. 

“What’s he talking about Sam?” Mary asked sounding confused. Sam went from looking ashamed to angry to determined and Dean wasn’t the least bit surprised. 

Sam opened his mouth and Dean just cut him off. “No Sam.” 

“What?” Mary asked again. 

“The spelled required Rowena to kill someone she loved.” Cas explained with a guilty look of his own. 

Mary didn’t say anything for a moment and then asked if there was any other way.

“There isn’t.” Dean said at the same time Sam said “We don’t need another way.”

“Sam!”

“Dean!”

Dean tugged his hair in frustration. “Sam I mean it. First what are the chances that Rowena has managed to find somebody to love again. I mean it took a centuries old boy the last time and once again no one is dying for me.” 

“But Dean.” Sam said his voice cracking with emotion. “I can’t… We just got you back. I won’t lose you again.”

Dean felt his anger evaporate and just felt sad and angry that he was still causing his family grief. “I’m going to lie down.” Dean said and he left without looking at anyone. The weight of despair pushed down on him making walking almost difficult. That bastard Crowley was still making his life hell even though he was finally dead. 

He was so happy to be home but to have to face the nightmare that the Mark was again after everything he had just been through it was too much. And he was going to hurt his family again. Dean teared up thinking about the look on Sam’s face. 

He sat on the bed and put his face in his hands sighing loudly. “Fuck! What the hell was he going to do?” Dean felt panic building in his chest and breathing became difficult when all of a sudden he felt calm and blissful. Opening his eyes Dean jerked when he saw Amara standing there with a soft smile on her face.

“Amara? “ Dean asked still a bit breathless from his panic attack.

“Hello Dean.” She said cupping his cheek. “I’ve missed you.” 

Dean felt himself lean into her touch before catching himself. “What are you doing here? Are you alright? Chuck?” Dean asked in quick succession trying to figure out what was going on.

Amara smiled again and sat down next to Dean pulling his right arm into her lap. She traced her finger over the Mark, which was surprisingly calm at the contact. “I felt this and came to see what happened.” She explained.

“Oh.” Dean replied looking down. He didn’t know what to say. He felt fingers run through his hair and he finally raised his gaze and Amara looked furious. 

Dean’s eyes had widened but relaxed when she spat out. “That bastard! How could he hurt you like that!”

Amara looked into Dean’s eyes and he knew she knew everything that had happened to him. Ashamed and embarrassed he tried to pull away.

“No Dean don’t.” She said her face morphing into gentle smile again. “I’m very sorry I was not around to help you.” 

“Uh.. It’s okay.” Dean muttered having never once even thought she would rescue him.

“No I said we would always help each other and then left earth and could not feel your pain.” Amara said her expression full of guilt. 

Dean just shrugged again. “I’m fine.” 

“No you’re not.” Amara replied back. She stared at Dean for a few moments and Dean wished he could bottle up this calm blissful feeling for when she left again. 

Amara traced over the Mark again with her finger.

“Can you remove it?” Dean asked hopefully. 

Amara shook her head. “I cannot.” And at Dean’s crestfallen expression she continued. “Dean this will be different this time, the Mark.” Dean raised a brow in confusion. “The last time you had this I was locked away and hatred and revenge was all I felt. That all infused into the Mark making it corrupt. But now I’m at peace, almost happy even, so you will not feel that rage or the blood lust unless you or someone you love is being threatened.” 

“I won’t?” Dean felt his heart rate quicken, that would mean…

“No you will not. It will change you but in ways in which I believe could aid you. Amara said her brown eyes full of warmth and something else Dean didn’t want to explore too deeply.

“What will happen?” Dean asked.

“The Mark will still protect you from harm. Your reflexes will be quicker and you will be stronger. You may even develop a greater sense for danger or evil. And the Blade will still kill almost anything.” Amara then shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure.” 

Dean mulled over what she said. “When you say protect me from harm do you mean I won’t be able to die like before? “

“Yes.” Amara answered but then cocked her head and then stood up. “I must go Chuck is calling me. Nothing bad.” She said putting her hand out at the alarmed expression on Dean’s face. 

“Thank you Amara.” Dean said and then paused a moment. “Why only almost?” Dean questioned upset that she wasn’t completely happy. 

Amara sighed wistfully. “I cannot have my heart’s desire.” She said and then stepped close and lifted her lips to his and kissed Dean. “His heart belongs to another.” She whispered sadly.

“Amara I’m sor…” Dean started to say full of remorse.

“It’s okay Dean, really. And please don’t let what that monster did to you take away your chance at happiness.” 

Dean just nodded stunned as Amara gave a small wave and disappeared. Not even a second later Cas rushed into the room. “Dean!”

“Woah buddy what’s wrong.” Dean said stepping back and putting his hands out. 

“Dean I felt the presence of great power. Are you okay?” Cas’ eyes swept Dean from head to toe, lingering a beat too long on his lips and then blushing when he saw that Dean had noticed. 

“Adorable.” Dean thought. Thinking about what Amara said Dean grabbed Cas’ tie pulling him closer and kissed him. 

Lights flickered and Dean’s knees weakened at the intensity of the kiss. He knew he still had a lot to work through after what happened with Crowley and it would be a slow process with Cas but he was willing to risk it all for a chance to finally show Cas how much he loved him.

Cas pulled back after the kiss ended, his eyes dazed but the widest gummiest smile Dean had ever seen coming from his angel plastered across his face. 

“Are you sure Dean? “ Cas asked his voice full of hope which made Dean’s heart flutter.

“If you are.” Dean replied suddenly feeling nervous and shy.

Cas didn’t say anything for a few moments and just as Dean started to feel anxious, he pulled Dean back against him and impossibly this kiss was even better than the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the ending. This originally was going to be a short porn no plot piece but turned into this. Dean was a lot more defiant in this compared to my other stories but I had a lot of fun writing him like this.
> 
> I left it with Dean being unable to die because I don't like thinking about Dean growing old and Cas being left alone when he dies. 
> 
> On another note, if you have read Through Mist and Madness, I have one chapter left to write for the sequel, which is called Through Mist, Madness and Pain. Also about one-third of it is already edited by the wonderful amazingly talented anotherworld3111 so hopefully it will be up soon. 
> 
> Have a great holiday season everyone! Thank you so much again for reading.


End file.
